Safety and Peace
by Owari
Summary: "He was drowning, sinking deeper with every struggle and the light from the sun was dimming – blackness was swallowing him." Malik x OFC Can Malik ever find safety and peace? wasn't drowning supposed to be peaceful?
1. Chapter 1

HUGE thank you to iguanablogger who is providing me with translations! Not the dodgy kind that google has either!

Key:

Ahna - 'please', but more desperate. Like "I beg of you!" Maspik- shut up (male/female)

Lo – no Aikh ata margish? - How are you feeling?

Ani kol-kakh miztair - I am so sorry (male) Ain Bahaya - it's nothing/no problem

000

He was drowning, sinking deeper with every struggle and the light from the sun was dimming – blackness was swallowing him. Black and red obscuring dark brown eyes as he felt like his lungs would burst from being so full of water, his heart halting and starting in agonising pulls. This had not been how he thought he would die – this had always been Altaïr's greatest fear…where was the great Assassin…hadn't he fallen in too? Altaïr couldn't swim, he was afraid of water…had his body already sunk to the bottom? Into the inky blackness still covering Malik like some foul disease – it was so hot down here and it hurt…wasn't drowning supposed to be peaceful?

Safety and Peace

Safety and peace…

…Peace

Where was his peace?

00

He sat up with an agonised yell, coughing and sputtering on water that was not really pouring from his mouth and shivering at the cold wet weight of his clothing that was not there. He felt hands grab him and he pushed violently against them, rolling his body to pin down the other with his hand around their throat – squeezing tightly as his body shook all over, "S-s-stop!" he glared down, unseeing, at the person clawing at his hand and wrist, the voice slowly seeping into his brain and telling him it was a woman's voice…a woman? He tried to focus and when he saw her face had turned red and was slowly turning purple Malik threw his body away from her. She coughed and took in deep breaths of air as he continued to shiver and cough through his raw throat; he fell on his left side and barely supported himself on the remains of his left arm. Barely able to breathe as he retched and choked on the bile produced of an empty stomach, Malik vomited on the cold stone floor. Hands found him again and this time he did not attack, he let the stranger rub his back firmly and quietly whisper to him that he was alright – that he was safe and no more harm would befall him. He was not drowning any longer…hadn't he sunk to the bottom? Sunk to his death with Altaïr?

"Al...Alt…" he heaved again, his stomach cramped powerfully and crippled him further, where was Altaïr? Had someone pulled him out also? "Taïr…where…?" He gave up trying to rasp out the question – everything hurt – why wasn't he dead?

"Please…_ahna_…" she patted his bare back in an attempt to prevent him choking further, his skin was hot and clammy under the pads of her fingers and her brows creased in concern, he was still so ill, "I am begging you, please…take deep breaths, breathe long, you are not drowning, you are safe and I will help you." His body lurched a few times as he tried to force the tension out of his muscles, her voice was light, accented beautifully and it seemed to seep into him and help his mind clear from the blackness of the water. She spoke in two languages as she was unsure of which he would understand and Malik decided he liked the mix very much in her accent – he understood both easily. "There…steady, calm…you are alive and this pain is proof - It will fade." He groaned in embarrassment as she produced a damp cloth from no where and wiped his mouth of the bile residue from his episode, she didn't seem to mind at all. He couldn't see her properly but he took note of the gentle smile just within his view as she tried to help him back into the bed. He helped as much as he could but he felt so weak and when he fell onto the bedroll his vision bled back into the darkness, he felt her hand stroke his cheek soothingly and her voice further lulled him, "I am here – you will not drown."

Once she was satisfied his breathing was even and that he was back into oblivion the young woman let out a relieved sigh and rubbed her neck gently, she would be bruised and her throat would hurt later on, she did not blame Malik though. He must have been having a terrible dream about what had happened to him and her touch had seemed like an enemy…she had been frightened, what if he had squeezed a little tighter? He had strength enough to break her neck if he had wanted to. She had been watching over him for two days, trying to get water into him at every opportunity, she was constantly back and forth from the well to have enough water to wash the sweat away and try to cool his fever…if she had of died – who would care for him? He would most likely die if she was not there. Shaking her head of the thoughts, she gave him another long examination; there was a bandage wrapped around his upper thigh, a tiny tinge of red had burst through the layers on the inside of his leg, most likely he had torn the injury when he had moved – she hated changing that bandage…well not hated, it embarrassed her. There were no men living in her tiny home and she had had to remove his clothes, wash his body – all of it – and tend to all of his injuries. The thigh wound was so close to his…she coloured at the thought and adjusted the blanket so it was properly covering his groin, she would deal with that wound later.

The next few cuts and bruises she came across were on the hard ridges of his stomach, her fingers traced a few of the scabbed wounds, they were healing well, his ribs she had bandaged as best she could, he was heavy and his prone body made the task difficult, the skin had been black and she was certain she could feel many of his ribs were broken. On his right temple was a small cut that was almost completely healed, she suspected it was what had him so confused and disorientated. She pressed her hand against his chest, his heart thudded strongly and she smiled, lingering for a moment to admire how their tanned skin merged together in a way that her hand seemed to vanish – flicking her gaze to his amputated limb she let a frown erase her previous smile. It was obvious it was an old injury, something terrible had happened in this man's past and he had had to have his arm removed from just above the elbow, she had bandaged the limb all the way to his shoulder but even now blood oozed and swallowed the white cloth, he had a horrible wound on his bicep, she was worried it might be infected and she made sure to wash and clean the wound several times a day but it seemed to throb angrily. She had no money for a real doctor to come and Malik had none in his belongings for her to use. She couldn't help letting her smile return, he was quite handsome, even in his weakened and sickly state, she had found herself on many occasions just staring at his well toned body and she knew his every feature, from the curve of his lips to the dark hair on his head that stuck out in odd places.

She had wondered what kind of job he did to be so evenly muscled, he wasn't bulky like the dock workers and he wasn't as lean as the message runners, he was perfectly in between and it wasn't until she had begun to collect the clothing she had hastily removed from him to stem the bleeding that she noticed the knives, the dagger, the sword and other supplies in his pouches that she realised what she had dredged up from the sea. Assassin. She had taken her time to clean his weapons from the salt water and blood that would ruin them and then she had washed and mended his clothing. After she had done these things she carefully folded and stored his secret in a hidden alcove f the tiny house – if anyone saw him she would tell them that he was a traveller attacked on the road. It would protect her and it would keep him alive until he was well enough. The trouble with living in a tiny village was that nothing was a secret, people visited to gawk at the man but no one stayed to help! She stood and decided the best thing to do now was settle back into her normal role of 'woman who lives alone' she fetched some water that was not fit for anything but cleaning the mess the Assassin had made on her floor and once it was gone she began making food, perhaps he would be awake today, she wanted desperately for him to eat something – anything!

A knock interrupted her while she was cutting up some vegetables and she cursed under her breath as the knife nearly caught her skin. She made her way over to the door and opened it cautiously, "Nina? What are you doing here?" the visitor rolled her eyes and walked in passing her friend. "Oh no you do not! He is still asleep, very ill and he is not a side show to be gawked at!" She pulled on the shorter woman's arm and dragged her toward the area she was preparing food. The woman called Nina whined in annoyance, pulling her hijab down to uncover her caramel brown hair and better glare at her friend.

"I am simply worried, you a lone, helpless damsel in such close quarters to that amazingly beautiful, beast of a man – I am simply checking on you…out of concern." She grinned cheekily and looked to see Malik's condition, she was disappointed to see him still unmoving but at least his breaths came easier now. A few days ago he had been rasping and struggling to get any air into the barely working lungs, "It looks like he will live – it is not fair! Most people go fishing and are lucky to get a fish! You go and you catch a husband! I am going to be stuck with Imran! …It is so unfair! I could slap you, Shula!"

Shulamit scoffed at her friends comment, "Husband? _Maspik_!" She cut the vegetables with a little more force than necessary and then waved the knife at her friend as she continued to rant, "He is a poor man who is fighting to stay alive! Not some…husband that is having a bad day – I am not saving him in hopes that he will marry me! Look at him, he is older than either of us and probably has a wife…and children!" Her little tirade fell on deaf ears as Nina shook her head, a grin dominating her pretty features.

"Or maybe, he is single or a widower! And he will be so grateful for all your tender loving care that he will pursue you ruthlessly and you will both fall madly in love and get married and there will be babies!" She squealed merrily and pretended to swoon over the counter, satisfied in herself for making her friend blush madly and try to hide her face with her long hair. "…Oh come on! I am playing! You have hardly said a word to me since I intruded into your home!" Nina moved to stand beside her friend and looked carefully, obviously she was tired, she was caring for a strange man who probably needed attention in the night and she knew for a fact that Shulamit had spent nearly all of her money on medicines and bandages for the man – Nina reminded herself to bring some leftovers later in the evening – that she hardly had money to buy anything for herself. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously as she noticed the way her friend was swallowing in an almost painful way and now that she looked she could see the beginnings of deep bruises. "…He has been awake?" she whispered and sent a wary glance at the man, "Did he try to strangle you? I will fetch my brothers – we will throw him out!"

"_Lo_! _Lo_, do not do that! It was an accident! He woke up for only a moment and he did not know where he was! He thought he was still drowning and that I was an attacker! He looked so terrified once he realised I was not hurting him…_ahna_, Nina, he was scared and once he realised I was no threat he made no movement to harm me." She held onto her friend's shoulders, her best puppy dog eyes on the younger woman as she tried to stop her from running for help.

Nina nodded slowly, her frown still in place, "Fine, I will not tell anyone but be careful! I will come back later to check on you!" she threatened and pulled her headdress back into place before opening the door to leave. "If anything happens, come find me. You know my family will protect you in your father's place." Shulamit nodded and smiled bravely at her friend as she left, Nina was her best friend but she worried too much over her! Shulamit had been on her own for almost a year, she was twenty three and fully capable of caring for herself! She threw the food into a pot to boil and carried it to the fireplace where it could cook; while she was free she wet a cloth and squeezed the moisture out from a small basin. She sat at Malik's side and dabbed at the sweat on his face, she would have to get more water later so she could bathe the rest of him and then she would check under his bandages and try to clean his wounds and then she would try to make him drink and then there was her own work she had failed to do! This was not an easy job! A frightened gasp escaped her mouth as a strong grip began crushing her hand; looking back at his face she saw that his eyes were open, wide and confused and so wonderfully dark and deep.

He took a few deep breaths and looked around the cramped but neat house, where was he? Where were his brothers? The Templers – where were they? Water dribbled down onto his cheek and he flinched at the icy feel, it even streaked down his wrist, Malik focused on the woman, his eyes registering the grimace of pain and then drifting down at where his hand had captured hers – his grasp so hard that the moisture escaped from the cloth trapped in her hand. It took a moment but he realised he was hurting her and let go abruptly, she released a shaky breath and cradled her hand to her chest but she did not flee from his side, "_Aikh ata margish_?" She asked and Malik realised this was the woman from earlier…he had been sick on her floor and she had calmed him…helped him back to the bed – and he had once again hurt her! Shaking his head at her question he reached up and traced the marks on her neck secretly pleased that she did not seem at all afraid.

"_Ani kol-kakh miztair_…" Malik muttered brokenly.

A smile broke across her concerned features and she grabbed his hand in both of hers, his apology was more of a blessing in her mind, he was awake, he was alive and he was not some violent Assassin that would kill her on the spot, "_Ain Bahaya_!" she dismissed his apology easily and let her smile grow as his expression became deeply puzzled. As far as he was concerned he had nearly killed her and she seemed happy by that fact! "I am Shulamit."

Sighing painfully and only wishing to be unconscious once more, he looked at her carefully with his blurred vision before deciding she deserved his trust, "Malik." Her chocolate eyes lit up at the new knowledge and she squeezed his hand in her excitement, he couldn't help returning the smile, it was weak and it hurt to do but she was pleased and that was enough to alleviate some of his guilt of causing her harm.

000

So, chapter one! I am taking this fic a little slower, I will update when I update and not before! Review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

Giverti – 'my lady'. Respectful term for someone (a girl) you don't know Abba – father

Aifo ani? - Where am i? Haadoni Malik – mister Malik

Ani kol-kakh miztairet – I am so sorry (female) Aizeh yofi – what a beauty

Zikna – old maid nakhon? - Right?

Slikha - sorry/excuse me (male/female) Less formal than miztair) Zeh ko'ehv li- it hurts a lot

Shulamit bodadit – Shulamit the lonely Shulamit Ozarit – Shulamit the helper

Shulamit Yikara baht Nakhmun-Al-melekh - Endeared peace, daughter of he-who comforts, the sailor

000

With her help, Malik sat up and looked at his surroundings, he had no idea where he was, was he far from where he had fought? Or had he drifted? What had happened to the others? Looking around the small house, Malik was quite surprised by the little space; he was pretty certain that if he stood and put a finger tip on one wall he could reach over and – if he had had his other arm – be able to touch the one opposite, the length of the rectangular building was maybe, a very stretched maybe, eighteen feet in length. At the other end of the house was a counter with storage beneath it for a few pots and pans, a small table was not much further from it, a few scruffy and faded pillows pushed beneath it until they were ready to be used, a small fire place crackled, the orange flames licking at the pot suspended above it and then this little area he was occupying, it was slightly obscured by a wall that took a small square bite into the rectangular space, a little door attached. His eyes landed on a blanket not far from them, a small pillow with the stuffing falling out rested against a wall, "_Giverti_…who do you live with?"

"Oh no! Do not call me that!" she looked stricken by the word, she hated when people called her that!

Malik blinked at her outburst, "Alright then…Shulamit – "

She gave him another wide eyed stare, "Call me Shula! Just that! …It sounds better!" Malik stared back at her with a blank expression, young women were always so strange, no doubt that in a year or two she would be telling people to use her full name! "Now that that is out of the way, I can answer you." She shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and smoothed her dress over her knees, "I live here on my own, I used to live with my _Abba_ but he…he is gone now. I manage really well though! It gets a little lonely sometimes and I am always scared thieves will break in at night time but that is just me being foolish."

"It is not foolish." Malik said quickly, if she was living alone she was a prime target – she was right to worry! He closed his eyes as a sharp twinge worked through his body, he could ignore the pain for now, he was more interested in information and the pain would not stop him from obtaining it! "_Aifo ani_? How long have I been out?" she hesitated to answer him and he nearly rolled his eyes in irritation, he could see plainly that she was worried about him, obviously he had not hidden his discomfort well enough from her large almond shaped eyes. He noticed how her chocolate brown eyes were flecked with darker brown, it seemed the more she noticed his aches the darker they became as she flicked over every injury – she had been his primary carer then. "Who brought me here?"

"You are in a tiny village about a mile from the dock you fell off in _Takhanat Yahm_, it is called, _Takhanat Mayim_; there are just over thirty people living here and we mostly produce fishing equipment – I make nets!" She gave him a proud smile; it was not every girl who got to do something productive here! "Let us see…you were asleep for nearly two whole days, sometimes you were awake enough to drink but most of the time you were out, at one point I had thought you were dead! Oh, I brought you here…I had a little help from some of the others because you are too heavy for me and I managed to get a healer to come to you…because the doctor is a conceited ba –ah…um…he is not very charitable." She pushed a few loose wisps of hair behind her ear and mentally slapped herself for her near curse, "I was out in my boat, I wanted to try fishing and I heard the fight, I saw a man fall in and wanted to help…somehow I ended up dredging you out and by the time I had you in the boat the other man was being pulled onto the dock and more fighting started."

So Altaïr was not at the bottom of the sea, a great weight lifted from him and he nodded his head gratefully, "So you saved my life." He watched her give a nervous laugh and nod modestly, she was not expecting him to give her great amounts of praise and she did not want any reward from him, she had simply been doing the right thing, she had not even known Malik's body had been so close to her boat! "Shulamit, you pulled me out of the water, brought me here, had me treated and have tended to me for two days…why?" He glanced at the blanket close by, "And have been sleeping on the floor while I take your bed." This was too much kindness for him to bear from one person - even now she was dabbing at the sweat on his face with a cool cloth.

"Shula," she corrected, "The floor is surprisingly comfortable! I am grown woman, _Haadoni_ Malik, I did what I had to and if you want to thank me, you will get better – that will be thanks enough." She stood up and went to the fireplace to check on the food, "If you need to relieve yourself it is the door in front of you, I have some medicine for your wounds to dull the pain but you must eat something before you can take it, hopefully it will help bring down your fever as well and then I need to change your bandages."

He listened to her tell him what he would be doing and what she was going to do to him with interest, she had looked like a sweet, shy young woman but she was actually very confident and very self aware; Malik winced as he began trying to stand but stopped as the blanket slipped down his body, "Where are my clothes?" She dropped the small pot she was holding and was grateful she had not filled it yet; he watched her skin darken into an almost luminous red glow.

"I…they were…I had to take them off! You were wounded and I was trying to stop the bleeding myself – your clothing was in the way...and the wound on your thigh would be awkward to get to and I did not…I was – " she fumbled and tripped over her words, her blush intense and heating her face to a near fevered state, Shula reached down and picked up what she had dropped, "I was too embarrassed to try and dress you." She finally said, she flashed a quick glance up at the Assassin and missed his small, smug smile as she stared at the floor instead. Malik did not mind, obviously he had to be stripped of his wet clothes, and there was no reason she should have clothing for him to wear; he found her admission quite endearing and he decided that perhaps she was shy after all. He guessed that she had no husband she had forgotten to mention as she found it nearly impossible to deal with a naked man. "I mended your clothes." She pulled the blanket that she had been sleeping on away from the wall and pulled out a false stone from the wall to reveal a hidden alcove in the floor. Shula pulled his robes out and gave them to him, "It might be better if you just wear your bottoms…it might be tricky for me to treat your leg though…"

"How about I see to my leg wound and you help me with my others?" He caught her eyes and seemed satisfied when she agreed, her discomfort leaving her a little, she was still blushing and he could not help the teasing tone entering his voice, "After all the bravery you have shown – you are nervous of a penis?" A pillow hit him from no where and the Assassin hissed as his body flinched at the action, fire spreading out to every limb.

The woman's hand shot to her mouth as she realised her mistake, she had been embarrassed by his teasing and thrown the nearest object she had at him, "_Ani kol-kakh miztairet_! Please forgive me!" She rushed to his side and placed her hand on his back as he doubled over in agony, "I did not think… _Ani kol-kakh miztairet_." She felt awful as she watched his teeth clench and force short harsh breaths in and out, "I am so so sorry!" A different hissing sound reached her ears and she groaned as the pot over the fire began to over flow, Shulamit rushed back over to it, pulled it hastily off the metal hook and rested the pot on the ground. She fussed with it for a few more seconds and went back to the Assassin to try and mend what she had done. Malik reigned it all in and leant back against the wall, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort not to yell, "…_Haadoni_ Malik, what can I do?" Shulamit cursed her stupidity, the poor man was in agony and it was her fault!

He opened his eyes after a long moment, the pain just about manageable as he dragged air into his sore lungs, "Find what ever it is you have to…to dull this pain." He shooed her from his side, telling her to finish her chores whilst he put some clothes on and used the room she had motioned to. He watched her hesitate to leave him but she moved once his breaths evened out and the ache was not so obvious. Holding his dark bottoms along with the blanket he had wrapped around his waist – mostly for her sake – Malik watched her as he leant heavily against the wall to catch his breath; he had barely moved but he was exhausted! She fumbled with a bowl and nearly broke it by letting it slip in her fingers, Malik took back his original judgement and added to it – she was clumsy, shy but not to a fault, her kindness was beyond anything he had ever known and she was quick to anger if teased. His near black coffee eyes regarded her carefully as she approached him with fresh bandages and a salve for his leg; she put them on a shelf beside him and went back to preparing food quickly and quietly; as if she was trying to hide for fear of doing something else. Shulamit reached the tip of his nose in height, she was a little unbalanced when she walked, possibly because she seemed to walk on the balls of her feet, it was then that he noticed that her hair was long – she kept it in a long plait that reached the base of her spine and glinted with shades of brown when the sun coming through the narrow windows hit the inky black locks. What he could see of her relatively pretty face disturbed him, she seemed upset, her fine eyebrows creased and the skin between wrinkled deeply, her plump lips were turned down in a frown instead of her natural smile…she must have been feeling guilty for causing him pain. "I forgive you…I just hope you forgive me for teasing you – it was rude of me to mock you over such a thing." With her back to him she nodded and muttered that everything was fine between them.

Malik had just finished rebandaging his thigh and doing up his bottoms when Shulamit announced that the food was ready, "It is very bland, and it might not look very appetising but the healer said that because you had not eaten in the last few days this would be best to give you – careful, it is hot." Stretching out his damaged leg, the Dai balanced the bowl on his other leg and took the spoon from his hostess gratefully; hopefully this would settle his slightly rebelling stomach. "I need to fetch some water before it gets dark…oh, it is late afternoon in case you were wondering," She said from the front door as she threw on her headscarf and grabbed a few large basins, "It will take a few trips but it will not take long…if you do not think you can eat much of the stew do not force yourself; the healer said it could take a few days." He nodded at the advice and watched her leave, the stew was very plain but the warmth that filled his stomach was greatly appreciated even if his body temperature seemed to hitch higher and make him feel too clammy. This was probably from swallowing so much of the sea water, he had no doubt caught some sort of bug and his body was fighting against it; still he felt like he was burning. He finished the food soon after starting, he had wolfed it down greedily and only slowed at an odd rumble of his insides – perhaps he ate too fast? " – Tell your sister I told her to shut up and go to bed! …Twenty three is not too old to get a husband!" Shulamit's voice rang clearly through the house from the door, she was being teased by a young boy and playfully she told him off before hefting the water onto the counter and being followed closely behind by Nina who did the same.

"Really, you need to either fix your buckets or buy new ones!" The brown eyed woman complained loudly, she made to look at Shulamit's sleeping lodger and squeaked in surprise to find him sat up and fully awake. "…_Aizeh yofi_…" the older woman jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow and shook her head incredulously at her friend's lowly muttered comment. "What? Can you blame me..._Zikna_." Another jab had the woman whining unhappily, she bruised easily and she did not want to deal with any aches later on.

"Thank you for the help, go home." Shulamit said curtly in hopes her young friend would go away.

Nina rolled her eyes and pushed past the other as she approached the man, her smile slightly mischievous, "So, when is the date?" Malik looked confused at her question and her smile widened, "The wedding! She caught you, she nursed you…she is a fantastic cook and my dearest friend! She also – "

"Nina!"

Nina looked back at her friend, she could see that she was not impressed by the solemn expression on her face and that she was getting angry at all the teasing about her lack of a husband. The Dai studied the two as they regarded each other, the new girl was younger than his hostess, she still had a childish face and the way she behaved reminded him much of his young student in Masyaf. She seemed barely out of her teens but had enough sense to see when she had said too much, "…I better go before she cuts me up and puts me in a pot to boil." She said to Malik with a wink, he looked much better sat up and awake; she couldn't help but feel envious of her friend for getting to play hostess. She stepped around Shulamit and kissed the woman's cheek, but before she left she stuck her head around the corner, "She is easy on the eye too!" The door was slammed shut as the older woman pushed her friend out forcefully – how mortifying! She wasn't a piece of meat to be offered!

She spent the next few minutes storing the water and mopping up the mess she had made as she put things down harder than necessary and muttered venomously under her breath about dismembering certain people. "You will have to forgive her; she is clearly insane and needs locking away!" She turned to look at him with a sheepish smile, "I had a thought while I was fetching the water; your friends will be looking for you, _nakhon_? Do you want me to send a message out to them?"

Malik shook his head slowly, the movement making him dizzy, "They are not so simply found, Shulamit, you can not send a letter out saying, 'please collect Malik al Sayf – he is here', if the letter got into the wrong hands…"

"_Slikha_, I forget that you are an Assassin." She felt a little foolish for thinking things to be so easily done, she had hidden Malik's weapons, anything that marked him as an Assassin in order to protect him and here she was planning to expose him, "Al Sayf? That is an interesting name…are you well trained with a sword?" Malik shrugged, cringing when the movement hurt his bandaged limb, "I should look at your bandages – oh, are you still hungry? Because there is more if you would like? I need to quickly run next door and give them some of my netting before I can do anything though," she didn't bother waiting for his reply about the food, she simply refilled the bowl and gave it to him, "this is the last trip I make and then I will look after you!" She threw him an apologetic smile and left again promising to return, she made Malik feel like a child, he could handle being left alone, now that his vision was clear and his mind no longer foggy with not knowing his bearings, Malik felt less vulnerable – especially as she had told him exactly where his weapons and robes were hidden. He chewed at his food and began to think of ways to contact the Brotherhood, he was in no fit state to make his own way and he did not even know if they knew he was alive…he wondered if they had even searched for his body…had they even survived the onslaught of soldiers, guards and Templers? He had to find a way back to them…Altaïr was useless without him!

Malik ran a hand along his jaw in frustration, annoyed when he felt how desperately he needed to shave, he would ask the woman if she had a razor tomorrow, it sounded as if she used to live with her father, maybe he had left one lying around and Malik would be able to liberate it. "I am back." The brown eyed woman announced, she closed the door and pulled the table opposite it against the wood, she noticed the Dai's beguiled expression and explained it was to keep thieves out in the night, "The lock is broken…it is silly I know but I do not want strange men in my house!"

Malik chuckled when she said that, what was he if not a strange man in her home? She realised his amusement and had to laugh herself, she knelt beside him and began unwrapping the bandage around his ribs, she liked how much easier it was now that he was fully awake and able to help her, "You seem harried." Malik said as he saw that she seemed a little tense after her running back and forth, "Did something happen?" She pursed her lips at his question and refrained from answering as she gently felt along his ribs; his muscles jumped and moved under her hands as she examined the still bruise blackened skin. She suddenly felt awkward, this was so much different than when he had just been laying still – it was harder not to ignore the hard muscle of a man beneath her fingers. "Are you worried I am offended by your friend's suggestion of marriage? Because I am not." Chocolate eyes gave him a quizzical look and she rose one of her eyebrows, Malik scoffed at that, "That does not mean I want to, the last thing I want is a wife!"

"Like I said, Nina is insane…drink this." She handed him a cup with some vile smelling concoction inside, he noted how the woman's confidence had returned as she ordered him to stop looking at it and drink it already! It seemed when it came to his health she was very serious. "Everyone just keeps pressuring me about a husband! Since _Abba_ died…because he was all I had left…" He felt her fingers tremble along his skin and he heard the tightness in her voice as she fought sadness down her bruised throat, "The village think I need a man to care for me, _Abba _was always out at sea on cargo hauls and he never felt the need to rush me into a marriage, I looked after myself!…Now that he is gone people think I will not cope, that twenty three is 'getting on a bit' for a good match. I am sick of being called '_Shulamit bodadit_' – I did not mind when it was Nina saying it as a joke but then it kind of spread."

Listening carefully, Malik could not help to think that she was coping just fine, she had been caring for herself and him, the home was in good order and she seemed capable, "They should call you '_Shulamit Ozarit,_'" her cheeks coloured prettily and she muttered a thank you under her breath as she suddenly found binding his ribs to be much more interesting, "You know my name…my full name, it would only be fair to tell me yours." For some unknown reason, Malik wanted her not to feel sad and if that meant small talk then so be it.

"_Shulamit Yikara baht Nakhmun-Al-melekh_…and I must insist on you calling me Shula!" He ignored the request; there was nothing wrong with her proper name. "To be honest, it is only your thigh, your ribs and your arm that are any real concern." She glanced up at him as she continued to wind the bandage around his chest; his pupils had grown so large! She knew it must have been the medicine in his drink and chose to ignore it, "You are cut up in a few places but healing well and bruises are uncomfortable but you do not truly have any that are that bad! …This fever of yours…" she placed her hand on his forehead, he seemed hotter now and he seemed to pant slightly. She ignored it as well and continued, "Is probably just a reaction from the infection in this wound." Her palm had barely rested against the soiled bandage when he yanked his left side away from her, he knew his body should have been doubled over in the searing pain he had experienced earlier with how sharply he had just moved – obviously the medicine was working well enough to dull the sensation. "_Haadoni_ Malik?" Malik glowered at her, he had nearly forgotten – no, not forgotten. His missing appendage was not something he ever forgot! It had been more that she had not stared or avoided looking or showed any sort of pity at its absence – her touching it like she didn't see a problem, like it was nothing strange at all made him uneasy. Women did not look at it, when he did get close to a woman they certainly did not touch the unsightly stump. "…Do not be like this," Shulamit said gently, using the tone of voice that melted into him, "'There is no shame in this house – no one is judged in this house'. At least that is what _Abba _always said." He felt her fingertips press along his jaw, his head instinctively following until he could see her face, until he could see how she truly was not disgusted or disturbed, "_Ahna._"

She did not play fair with her soft voice and pleading eyes! Malik allowed her to unravel the bloodied bandage, his eyes doubling in size as he saw the wound. It had been stitched up but infection had made the skin swell to the point where the stitches had ripped and yellowish green pus exuded sickly from beneath, his stomach churned and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the view. Shulamit swore colourfully out loud, her former politeness and good manners dissipating – how had this gotten so bad? Earlier…he had fallen onto the limb earlier when he had first woken up, he had been leaning up on it…did that aggravate it so much? "_Zeh ko'ehv li_." He groaned through increasingly rapid breaths, he was dizzy, the world spinning and he was burning alive inside his own skin! Never mind that his arm resembled the mess it had once been before amputation!

"No, no it does not! The medicine I gave you will not let you feel this…you did not even feel this festering away during the entire time you have been up!" It was in his head, seeing it made him think that it hurt, his body followed all the symptoms as if it did hurt – he shook, his breath hitched so he was almost gasping and held the wound as if to stem an imaginary blood flow. More of the gooey liquid seeped out as he clutched the aggravated flesh in a punishing hold, "…Malik!" She reached to put her hand on his, "It is in your mind, look a - !" The second she touched him he struck out, he backhanded her – hard- across her right cheek and sent her sprawling to the stone floor. Spitting blood out of her mouth and cradling her face in her hands, Shulamit stared at the ground where she had landed as her brain tried to catch up.

000

Baaaaad Malik!

So many favourites so little reviews. (Any attention is appreciated! Keep reading you anonymous people!)


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

Aikh ata margish? - How are you feeling? (Female to male) Ahyef- tired (male)

Ahna - 'please' 'I beg of you!' Slikha - sorry/excuse me (male/female)

Ain Bahaya - it's nothing/no problem

000

His hand was still raised; it was frozen in midair as he watched Shulamit flung to the floor from the force of it. He had not meant to do that – he had never hit a woman before and he had thought he never would. The apology stuck in his throat, all he could do was watch her sit up, her hands resting on her quickly blooming cheek and over her mouth to stop the bleeding. Shulamit suppressed the whimper forming in the back of her throat, that had hurt and she was a little confused. Why was he behaving like this? The medicine…he had been fine until he had swallowed it – had she not done it properly? Malik watched her stand unsteadily, she seemed to pause for a second before muttering something into her hand, the muffled noise was foreign to his ears and he made no move to go after her as she pulled the table from the door and wobbled outside – had he truly hit her that hard? What was he going to do now? What was she going to do was the more important question! He grasped his arm again, still convinced that it hurt and panic spread through him as he looked at the putrid skin again – this could kill him… he fell back onto the bedroll and stared up at the cracked ceiling. His coffee eyes slid shut and he wondered if fortune could throw anything else horrible his way!

00

When he next opened his eyes he was confused at how bright it was, he had remembered the house being dim as dusk had been approaching and he had felt very sick. He heard the sound of wood being dragged across stone, Shulamit's voice was grumbling unhappily as she shifted the table against the wall, Malik wondered if he had had some sort of bad dream – his arm was fine and he had not struck the woman. She picked up something from the top of the table and went to the little hidden alcove to store it, Malik had found she kept a few things in there, a few trinkets, his belongings and her money, she did not have a lot of money and he couldn't help but let out a groan as something clicked into place. A healer cost money, a doctor even more so, medicine was expensive, bandages and salves were not free and buying food for two must have been stretching her purse considerably, "Oh, you are awake?" She replaced the false stone and turned to smile at him, "Good morning," her right cheek was bruised, it was a little swollen and her bottom lip sported a healing cut; the Assassin stared at the damage – how was she still smiling at him? He had done that to her! She noticed him looking; she let her long hair slip forward to hide the mark and tried to distract him, "_Aikh ata margish_?"

"H-how can…" He reached up and pushed some of the stray strands behind her ear, "You came back," his thumb brushed over the bruised skin only to retreat abruptly when she flinched at the contact and looked away filled with shame. He had not meant to hurt her, he moved without thinking – without even realising he had done anything until she was on the floor and bleeding. Yet here she was! Smiling and asking how he felt! As if he had done nothing at all! It made him angry, he was angry at himself and at her; she should have hated him or at least be mad at him! But no, here she was!

"It hurts but only when I touch it." Shulamit sighed as he looked away; this man was such a pain! "Of course I am here! I live here…now how do you feel? Heavy? Cold, hot, hungry? Do you have a headache?" she reached over to feel his temperature.

"Annoyed!" he snapped and pushed her hand away, "I am not a child – do not treat me as such and do not sweep what I did to you under the rug! Do not pretend it did not happen!" He struggled briefly to sit up, Shulamit would have helped but she was feeling a little spiteful for him speaking so harshly to her, the dark eyed man did feel heavy and his temples throbbed mildly. He wanted to leave, he needed to find the others and go back to Masyaf, or a bureau – somewhere he could heal without fear of hurting this woman, the doctors that treated the Brotherhood were always prepared for a violent reaction…the medicines would not cost her. "I can not pay you back until I return to my brothers, you can not afford to keep me and I can not promise that I will not hurt you again!" he could see she wanted to argue, that she was angry at his tone and so he took a breath, " …Shulamit…I owe you a lot and once I am able I will pay you back."

"I do not expect you to reimburse me for this simple kindness and especially because I nearly poisoned you last night!" The Assassin was taken aback by that last part, "I put too much medicine in your drink, the healer said it would have caused you to react violently, it would have made you confused…made you panic. When I returned with the healer you were unconscious – you have been unresponsive all night and he thought I had put you in a coma!" The young woman refused to look at him after the admission but she didn't retreat either, "It was my entire fault and I want to make it right! So just lay there and get better!" She had left last night to get him a healer? He had thought she had run away from him for certain; yet here she was, once again at his side with a damp cloth ready. Malik did as she asked, if only because he was rapidly beginning to feel dizzy, the cloth rested over his forehead and she continued talking to him as she plaited her hair expertly. Shulamit didn't speak the entire time, she watched him though, watched as he was in obvious pain but holding it in for her sake, "Because of my foolish mistake I can not give you anything to help your pain today, once it wears off you are going to have a really bad fever; I can practically feel the heat coming off you now. I just wanted to know how you were feeling now so I could help you…I know you are not a child but you are not well…I want to help you!"

He said nothing and she closed her eyes in defeat, her fingers tying off the plait and then falling to her lap limply. "…I am sorry." His voice was almost too quiet for her to catch and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he turned to stare up at the ceiling. Malik very rarely apologised, the words stuck in his throat like spiky fruit and he hoped he sounded sincere – because he really was sorry. "That is for everything." For strangling her, for hurting her hand, for mocking her, for her having to use her own money, for her free time wasted on him, for being harsh to her and especially for hitting her. "I am not used to this situation. The last time I was this ill was after losing my arm and it has been years since I last had to be confined to a bed…I am not a good patient. No matter how good the nurse."

She gave a small giggle, "I am not a good healer but I am trying."

"Very trying." Her jaw dropped at the light insult and she would have hit him if he hadn't been so fragile, instead they shared a smile and he carried on, "_Ahyef_," he mumbled, now that they had somewhat made up he wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up without the aches.

"Sorry, it is once again because I used too much medicine but sleep will help you fight the infection." Speaking of which, "Your arm has been re-stitched, the doct – uh, healer stayed late into the night until he was satisfied that the wound was clear and he said it should heal fine! So do not worry." She made him drink a cup of water before she allowed him to close his eyes and drift into a light sleep. Shulamit made sure to turn the cloth over on his head before going to the table and beginning to make more fishing net, she was desperately in need of money and this was how she made her income, the healer had not been cheap but the wound had frightened her in its appearance – Malik had needed proper treatment…she had done what she had to! Despite being an Assassin, Shulamit found it very difficult to truly fear him, her father used to tell her about the men in white robes, they only killed evil men, they punished slavers, murderers, tyrants and anyone else who would attack innocent people. As far as she was concerned she was an innocent person and that meant Malik was not allowed to hurt her intentionally! She forgave him for last night's events as he had not been in full control of himself, he had not meant to hurt her and she was certain of it!

"Shula?" Nina's voice drifted in as the younger woman came into the house, she had brought some leftovers from breakfast in her home and put the food down in front of her friend, "I meant to bring you some food last ni - ! Your face!" Nina was shocked when she saw the cut lip and bruised cheek that had not been there before, "What has happened?" She dropped her voice and sent a wary glance off to the sleeping man, "He did that? First your neck and now this! Shula, you can not let this man stay here! You have done so much for this complete stranger, you do not have to let him stay here and hit you – come with me, we will fetch my brothers and they will – "

"No, no…Nina, _ahna_, Nina!" Grabbing her friend's arm Shulamit made the younger sit down again, she had to make her listen, "It was not his fault – listen to me!" Nina shut her mouth and swallowed the comment she had been planning to use, "I used too much medicine in his drink, he was not in control of himself when this happened, it was my fault! I nearly killed him! Please, do not get your brothers, do not tell your father…" she did not want the man to suffer because of her stupidity; Malik needed her! "_Abba_ never turned anyone away from this house when they were in need – I am not going to dishonour him by doing it to a good man who needs help!"

The younger woman growled under her breath angrily at her best friend's …it was beyond kindness, she didn't know what to call it, "You go far over the call of duty, Shula. I know your grandparents cared for sailors, I know your parents did the same and look what happened – your mother and brother died from disease when you were young and your father drowned at sea! Maybe it is a sign to stop taking care of strays!"

"The sea decided not to steal his life and gave him to me, is it not strange that on the anniversary of my _Abba's_ death a man gets caught on my oar? Maybe it is a test? My family have been caring for people caught in the waves for generations, as you said, Malik was given to be to nurse back to health and I will do everything I can to fulfil that duty…now, can I please have that food because I am starving!" she looked longingly at the bowl.

"I suppose the insane need to eat," Nina pushed the food over and watched with concern as Shulamit attacked it like a starved animal. The older woman should think of herself more often! "So you really think your father's spirit sent that man to you? Why would he do that? To carry on the family tradition?"

"Ugh! Do you not listen to the stories the old men tell!" This was like teaching Nina to knit all over again! "If a person drowns at sea, his spirit is trapped in the waves until they save another soul from the same fate! Malik gets better, my _Abba_ goes to paradise and I get – "

"Punched in the face." Nina said flatly.

Malik had been mostly aware since the door had opened and the woman from yesterday announced her arrival. He listened to their conversation with concern – he doubted right now he could defend himself against anyone if Nina retrieved anyone. His biggest worry was hearing the younger woman chide Shulamit for skipping meals to make sure he had everything he needed and then the story about sea spirits made him want to throw the woman into the sea with a large rock tied to her. Was she really so naïve to believe such an old story? She was going to so much trouble just to free her drowned father's spirit – it was nearly as insane as some of the religious nuts he had encountered all his life! Still it cleared a few things up, her family had taken care of people for many years and she had her own ulterior motive – no matter how foolish it was. "You are always too kind to people, Shula!" he heard the younger say, "Try being selfish sometimes…make that guy marry you! He is handsome…maybe if he got rid of the facial hair it would be better."

"Drop it with the marriage talk! He is too old for me! …I like his facial hair." Too old? If he had had the strength to do so he would have given them both a piece of his mind and just what did Nina have against his facial hair? "And besides, a husband is not going to make my life any fuller…" He listened for a while as the two argued over the subject, somehow they got on to the subject of monthly cramps and which dresses gave the best shape, he thought it best to try ignore them at that point and try to fall into a deeper sleep – some things he just did not want to hear about.

00

Shulamit had fallen asleep on the floor beside Malik, her netting forgotten at the table, she had not slept at all because of worry that she had put him in a coma the night before and she had sat dutifully beside him when his temperature rose so high she thought the damp cloths she had placed on his body would burst into flames. During the brief moment in the early afternoon, when he was not struggling in his sleep she had let her eyes drift shut and before she knew it was laid on her side fast asleep. Malik had opened his eyes blearily to her face close to his and jolted at the unexpected surprise. She did not stir as he stared, her long eyelashes were resting heavily on the tops of her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted as she took slow even breaths; he had reached over and tucked the annoying charcoal coloured strands of hair behind her ear and was content to watch her take her much needed rest.

This became the pattern for the rest of the day, Malik fell asleep, she woke up and tried to cool his fever – Shulamit fell asleep, he woke up and watched her until he fell asleep and they began the cycle again. At one point he woke up and she was not there, she was no where at all in the house. He got up carefully, his vision blacking in and out as he got used to the idea of being on his feet again; his legs were dead and the wound on his thigh protested as his muscles tensed and moved with his effort to walk. He wondered if this was how it felt to be an old man, creaking bones, aching muscles and shuffling feet. He nearly passed the front door when he stopped and looked at the lock that was supposed to be broken – it was, but it was so simple to fix! All he needed was something small and thin…like the knife on the counter – that would do nicely. Malik picked it up and went to work with the lock and the stuck bolt, there was a piece of metal jammed inside the metal contraption, possibly she had tried to fix it and ended up making it worse, it wasn't easy with only one hand – especially as it was not a steady as he liked – still he managed to wriggle it out and get the stubborn thing to work.

A thump and a string of curses suddenly surprised the assassin and he moved from the door as it rattled against him, what a terrible mouth Shulamit had, he pulled the bolt back and unlocked it to let her in, "You…fixed my door?" She walked in and shut it, playing with the newly fixed mechanism, fascinated with turning it over and over, "This is wonderful – but you should be in bed!" Rolling his eyes, Malik took the basket she had in her hand and walked to the counter, it was full of the string she used to make the fishing nets and a few pieces of fruit, "Sorry I left for so long, I had to get more supplies and that means listening to old men talk about me like I am stupid and deaf," kicking off her sandals and pulling down her headdress, Shulamit played with the lock once more – it hadn't worked for nearly a year! "This will stop Nina from just waltzing in! I can not wait for her to walk into i – ouch!" Malik's head shot around at the undignified squeal he nearly keeled over at the movement but steadied himself; Shulamit leaned against the wall and held her foot while she examined her sole, "Splinter, at least I will stop stepping on these now that I will not be using the table as a block…ow…" picking at the sliver of wood proved a failure and she limped over to the table so she could sit.

After a long moment of watching her try to remove it, Malik knelt down and swatted her hands away, "Let me see…hmm, you appear to have a table leg in your foot." Shulamit laughed at his comment only to be interrupted at the sharp pain of the splinter being pulled out, "Done." His thumb gently rubbed over sore skin, "I notice you tip toe everywhere, this will hurt if you do not walk flat."

"I have been stepping on splinters for months, it will be fine and yes, I do tip toe…if I do not…I make a lot of noise, I am very heavy footed and not all that graceful." She grew a little uncomfortable with his warm hands massaging the injured part of her foot.

"You are very warm, Haadoni Malik, I would like you to rest." She pulled her foot away and tucked it behind her other, away from his grip, "I will make you something to eat and then you should sleep more."

"I feel fine," Malik stood up and looked down at her, "Stop calling me that."

"Then start calling me Shula!" His look of exasperation was cute, even if it meant he would not be doing as she asked, "And you are not fine," her index finger landed on Malik's forehead and it easily slid down to the tip of his nose, "You are practically sparkling with sweat." He had to take a step back so she could get up from the table and when she did, she forgot to unlink her feet and tripped – the Dai caught her against his chest, his broken ribs protesting unhappily, and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady the clumsy woman. "…_Slikha_."

"_Ain Bahaya_." Shulamit blushed slightly in humiliation and because they were so close that when Malik spoke she could feel his breath against her ear. There was that uncomfortable feeling again in the pit of her stomach, even though she was balanced and didn't need his assistance he kept his arm around her middle and he wasn't sure why he was having difficulty letting the woman go or why having her hand, palm down, splayed over his chest felt so strange – it had to be because he was ill, this was probably his body rebelling again and making him stupid. He would not be much of a man if he was able to ignore a pretty woman pressed up against him, he smirked at her blush, "You novice. How do you fall over your own feet?"

Shulamit pouted, it wasn't her fault, well it was but that was beside the point! She was surprised by how bad the Assassin's temperature was now that she was touching him, he was burning up, she could feel the heat at every point their bodies met, "Malik, y-you should really be resting." He nodded his head in agreement but neither of them made to move, "How are you not on fire?" The question was mumbled mostly to herself and her hand slid up over his bandages, up over his slick and near boiling skin, over his shoulder and stopped to rest behind his neck. He thought it was an odd thing for her to do, usually she just felt his head and told him to hurry up and get better, he should step back now, he should do as she asked and lay down. Her eyes rose to meet his and he couldn't help but watch with fascination as the dark specks in her eyes seemed to swallow the sweet chocolate brown – her eyes were very pretty and he felt compelled to look closer. Swallowing thickly, Shulamit's blush deepened as the man's face seemed to draw nearer, she could almost feel his lips on hers – a little closer and they would be – _Thump_!

They ripped away from each other at the sound of the rattling door, " – son of a…Shula! Let me in! Open the damn door…I have food!" Nina's whining was muffled through the wood but it had destroyed their moment of…of what? What was that just now? Malik retreated towards his sick bed and Shulamit composed herself before opening the door, "You got it fixed! Are you alright? You look flushed…oi! Why are you giving me the glare of death?" As usual she pushed her way in and dumped what was in her hands on the counter, checked to see what Malik was doing – which seemed to be settling down to rest – she never came at the right time to interrogate him! She noticed he had a tinge of pink on his cheeks and would have assumed it was because he was sick but looking back at Shulamit caused her mind to click into several scenarios. A slow grin slipped into place and brightness lit up her brown eyes, "Oh," she said. "Oh, this is so much fun!"

"No…really, it is not – just be quiet." Shulamit groaned and wished she could hide under the table; Nina was going to have a party with this! "Be quiet or die."

000

Ta Da!


	4. Chapter 4

Key:

Ani khayav lakhzor... - I need to go back (male) Ma kara? - What happened?

Yeish mashu sheh-ani yakhol laasot? - is there anything i can do? (Male speaking) Ima - mamma

Likhi mimeni- get away from me/ get lost (male) Maspik- shut up (male/female)

Mashu muzar... - something's odd

Aikh ata margish? - How are you feeling? (Female to male- Hayom means 'today') Ma - what

Al tidahg, Al tidahg! - don't worry, don't worry! (Female to male) lo asiti shum davar! - I didn't do anything!

Hakol yihiye bihseder- everything will be OK

000

Fingers picked at the loose threads of the black Dai's robe, the material was torn in places and the once white motifs were dyed pink from diluted blood. Hazel eyes shut sadly as an unfamiliar sting plagued him behind his eyelids, this was Malik's robe, this was the robe with the silver pin in the left sleeve, the one that his dearest friend, the closest thing he had to a true brother, wore. "This was dredged up with the body…the description matches Master Malik's…I…I could not look myself," the novice beside Altaïr wiped at his eyes again, "To think that…it is not right!"

"…Malik is truly dead?" a hand rested on Altaïr's shoulder sympathetically and the Master Assassin made no move to push it off, he didn't think he could move at all, or speak or breathe – Malik had drowned. Malik's student was stood beside him, crying like a small child because the Dai was dead. He would not see Malik suddenly appear and call him a stupid novice, he wasn't going to beat him at chess or spar with him. It was surprising how much it hurt with the knowledge that the man he had been so desperately looking for was now a lifeless corpse on a table in a dirty little house with a doctor picking at him. That was it then. There was no more reason to linger in the dock side town. "Collect everyone together…we…" this didn't feel right, how could he return to Masyaf without the man?

The young man looked at the other with blurry eyes; did Altaïr want to cry too? "Master?"

"Adin…Tell the others we leave tomorrow morning." The novice nodded obediently and left the master's side to inform the others of Altaïr's decision. Altaïr stayed rooted to the spot, he stood at the end of a boardwalk staring out at the open sea, Malik's robe hugged tightly in his arms. He desperately wanted to yell at the water, he wanted to attack it for taking the man – for making him shed tears. "_Ani khayav lakhzor_…" he felt as if he were failing by leaving but Malik was gone – there was no more reason to linger.

00

"Altaïr!" Malik shot up and looked around the room almost desperately; it had been a dream. He pressed his hand to his ribs and hissed, he had to remember to take it easy, it was the middle of the night and the fireplace lit the room just barely. The movement of Shulamit sitting up tiredly caught his attention, her fists rubbing her eyes and a small yawn escaping her, "Go back to sleep." She grumbled at him in a jumble of words and stumbled the short distance to his side, "I told you to go to sleep!" Malik frowned at her and wondered why she never listened.

"Who is Altaïr?" She asked sleepily, her hand lifting to check his temperature and deciding it was not so bad. She had been looking after him for seven days now and this was the first time his fever had begun to dwindle. She couldn't see the man properly in the gloom but she had heard him call out as he woke up; did he have a bad dream? Or maybe he was reliving a memory? "Malik? _Ma kara_?"

He sighed at Shulamit's curiosity, "Altaïr…he is a pain in my side but someone I also care about a great deal, he is the Grand Master of the Brotherhood and I think he is a stupid novice. I dreamt he was leaving me behind…now go back to sleep."

"Are you alright?" she heard him huff in irritation as she would not drop it, this was the first time she'd heard him utter anything about someone he knew other than his student he often compared her to, "Do you miss your home?"

"You are not going to let this drop, are you?" He saw her shake her head in the dark, "Then yes. I miss Masyaf, I miss helping train Adin and throwing books at Altaïr when he annoys me…I miss being free to do as I please." Realising how that might sound, he quickly added, "I do not mean that I do not like it here; I just hate sitting around doing nothing!" She could understand that, lately Malik slept less, he moved around more and he was very easily bored. She found the village boring so she could guess how Malik felt. She had given him the few books she had in the house and he had read them within two days, he had fixed the door and even repaired her once broken water bucket – there was nothing vaguely interesting left for him to do. "The longer I am here the further away my brothers are, it is not an easy journey to make alone to Masyaf…especially for someone like me." She was grateful he could not see her in the dark, Shulamit felt sad and she knew she was awful at hiding her feelings – she knew Malik was getting better with everyday that passed and that as soon as he was able he would be gone. And then she would have to…no, she couldn't think about it.

Shulamit went back to her makeshift bed and sighed sleepily, "If your friend cherishes you as much as you do him, he will not give up on you, it will be a busy day tomorrow so I need to sleep."

Malik lay down and thought for a few seconds; why was she suddenly clamming up, "_Yeish mashu sheh-ani yakhol laasot_?" He truly was bored; he would scrub the floor if she asked at this point and be grateful. He was sick of being inside all day and he desperately needed distraction – he had never been this bored before…not even at the bureau.

"It is market day, everything I am doing tomorrow is women's work – if you get bored you could always…um…oh, just go to sleep and get better!"

00

Malik replaced the fake stone over Shulamit's hiding place; he pulled his grey top on over his head and tsked as the left arm sleeve dangled uselessly, he would have to find something to pin it up with, for now he was risking the wrath of the young woman he was staying with and hopefully she would be away all day in the town across the water; He was taking this chance to explore what was outside the tiny house. The village was very small, all the houses looked identical, most of them a little bigger than the one he had just stepped out of and they seemed to be scattered around randomly. The ground was dry and dusty, a few grassy areas littered around houses, around the large well and around some of the sparsely spread out trees – there were no flowers here...why did he always smell them then? Limping forward he let his eyes follow the ground as it sloped down towards a small beach where the sea lapped at some of the small boat. He had to admit the village was nice in its simplicity, it was pretty but incredibly dull in comparison to anywhere he had been before. "Are you allowed out?" Malik turned his head to stare at the ever more familiar Nina. "Because last I heard you were too sick to even realise when you have hit someone."

The Assassin bristled slightly, he wanted to snap something at her but she was right to be angry – at least someone was! "I am aware of what I did and I am sorry to have done it." She hmphed quietly but still stood staring at him thoughtfully, "Are you going to tell her that I escaped?"

"It depends on how useful you are!" Nina gave him a cheeky grin and continued her walk toward the well, he followed after her trying not to limp too badly, "it depends how well behaved you re as to whether I tell her or not! We actually made a bet on how long you would stay cooped up there, she said you were getting bored. Everyone is at the market today, except the elders, the mothers with really young babies and me – because I am looking after someone! You are the only man here right now." As she spoke she filled one of the buckets she was carrying with the water from the well and held it up toward him, her arms straining at the weight, "Do something useful." Malik took the bucket and watched her fill the other one, "You are much taller than I thought you would be and you do not look like some wayward traveller to me…you could do with a shave though."

He still had not managed to get hold of a razor; he was beginning to look like the Damascus Rafiq, "I have had more important things to do, where are we taking these?" She jerked her head in a direction and he followed dutifully, she talked a lot but he didn't find her useless babble unpleasant, even if she was a little coarse with him. Nina led him to a house at the end of the village and knocked on the door loudly.

"_Ima_ Pelia lives here; she is very old and struggles to get her own water or do much of anything. Today we are going to do some chores for her." She pushed the wooden door open and stuck her head in, "_Ima_ Pelia? It is Nina…I brought you a man!" Malik blinked at the girl, she was very brazen; he wasn't used to girls like Nina and Shulamit who were so outgoing, spoke like boys and yelled back at men. She tugged on his grey top and indicated for him to follow her in, "There you are, how do you feel today?" There was an old woman sat in a chair making the net that Malik often saw Shulamit making, only she did it faster and without trouble, her hair was nearly white and hung over the little old woman's shoulder in a plait. She looked up at them both with her dark green eyes and a bright smile lit up her wrinkly old face.

"Nina! How big you are! And is this Imran? He is very handsome, why complain so much! He looks so strong and mature!" She looked Malik up and down and muttered at him appreciatively, "I do not know why she complains about having you as a husband! If I were fifty years younger I would snap you up!" The Assassin chuckled at the old woman's praise, she was a little dotty but she just oozed with grandmotherly kindness. "Come her, Imran, let _Ima_ Pelia look at you!"

He put the bucket of water on the stone floor and approached the woman, "I am sorry to disappoint, _Giverti_, I am not Imran…and I do not intend to marry Nina or anyone else for that matter." He knelt down in front of her as he could see her sight was not good and let the woman pat his head as if he were a child.

"Oh? Then who are you?"

"Malik al Sayf."

"A good name for an Assassin." Malik flinched back and looked stricken, who the hell was this old woman? He glanced back at Nina and saw she was too busy to listen; a quiet laugh brought his attention back to the old woman. "Do not be so surprised…it was a guess. I doubt a big fish ate your arm! And you boys can never abandon your little Assassin quirks. Come, sit here and tell me what old Mualim is up to." She even knew the old grand master by name…he sat on the stool she motioned to and related to her quietly about the new leader of the brotherhood, she did not seem surprised to hear that the old master had become a traitor and she asked a few more questions, ones that only someone who had lived in the Assassins' fortress would know. He was thoroughly confused; she asked if the library still looked like a battle field and had anyone fallen off the cliff at the end of the garden yet? She could see his growing confusion and decided to enlighten him, "I used to be a houri in the fortress garden, I married an informant and ended up way out here when he was assigned…he is gone, nearly eight years now…oh the fun we used to have! He used to take me horse riding, fishing and then when our son was born he would take us all…" the old woman trailed off, seemingly lost in her memories and he felt it best to leave her there. What a surprise to find someone way out here that knew of the Brotherhood – especially in the form of this old woman. Why would someone be sent way out here though?

Nina came over and stood by Malik's side, "Is she thinking of her husband?" Malik nodded and the young woman sighed, "Best let her linger with him…help me with the cleaning." They both got to work with sweeping out the house and tidying a few things up, Malik checked the lock on the old woman's door, it was damaged, it looked as if someone from outside had been trying to break in…did Shulamit's door have the same gouges in the wood? He couldn't quite remember but he would check later –maybe Shulamit had a very good reason to worry about thieves after all. He fixed the door and made sure it was still properly attached, at some point Pelia came out of her daze and called Malik back over.

"Did you know that Nina is not her name? No, it is not...when she was small she used to run around the village just before her bath time and – " Nina groaned from where she was collecting the old woman's washing, why did she have to tell everyone this story? "And she would run around naked in the village – her brothers and father chasing her to come back inside; it was so much fun to watch! Anyway, she would run around yelling, 'neena neena!' all you could hear was this child yelling 'neena!' why she yelled that is a mystery…but we all call her Nina in honour of the long ago spectacle." Malik snorted unrepentantly, it was such a random thing to be told but it was highly amusing – Nina's embarrassment just sweetened it.

"_Ima _Pelia! There was absolutely no point to that story! Why must you tell everyone that…I despair of you!" She lamented loudly in the corner and picked up the now empty buckets, "I will return later with your laundry…alone!" she asked the Assassin to carry the little bundle of clothes and follow her, a blush colouring her cheeks as the old woman laughed at the story still, Malik just smirked still, it explained why Shulamit always called the other insane. Before he left the old woman stopped him.

"I have a homing pigeon that will go to Masyaf, if you need a message sending you can use it. My husband never could retire his old ways…stupid old man…" his coffee coloured eyes watched her gently as she went back into her little dreamland that seemed to be induced by the mere thought of her husband; he would use that pigeon but for now he would simply let the old woman be.

00

Shulamit ran back and forth through the market place, she had to make sure everyone was alright, that the children had breakfast; she made sure that each person had enough on their stall and she helped customers carry their items if needed. Mostly she had to sit and make the nets or repair them with a few other girls. She was mending a huge piece of tangled net but her hijab kept slipping as she moved her head so much, she had not located a pin to keep it in check and it was quickly frustrating her as she struggled with the net – so much so that she had not realised it falling mostly on the street until a young man tripped in it. She gasped at her mistake and went to help him, "You stupid woman!" He spat angrily as he picked himself up and began dusting himself off, Shulamit tried to help but he pushed her roughly away, "Likhi mimeni! I should teach you to be more careful!" He raised his arm as if to hit her and the young woman's eyes shut as she waited for the blow.

"She has apologised." Hearing the new voice she opened one of her brown eyes cautiously, a man dressed in white robes held onto the man's wrist tightly, a dangerous hazel stare glowered out from the shadow of the hood, "Walk away."

"…M—maspik! I will kill you too!" He cried out in pain as the other's fingers began crushing bone; it was only a warning of what he was capable of. "Let me go! I-I-I am sorry! I should have been looking! F-forgive me!" The young man was released and he ran as fast as he could from them – it would be a long time before he tried to act tough again!

Shulamit watched in amazement and then turned to her rescuer, first having to readjust her headdress again. "Thank you! Is there anyway I can repay you?" The figure shook his head, the sun catching his eyes and making them seem golden as he regarded her quietly – Altaïr did not know why but he reached into his pouch and gave her the silver pin that had been attached to Malik's blue robe, he had wanted to keep hold of it, as a reminder of his lost comrade but he seemed to lose control of his body as he handed it to her, "Oh…a-are you sure?" He nodded again and she accepted it gratefully before he walked away and got lost in the crowd. Shulamit watched him vanish in wonder, "Mashu muzar..."

00

His day with Nina had exhausted him by late afternoon and he only followed her now because she had not run out of things for him to help with – she was a slave driver! By the time the first few boats from the town began to arrive, he was feeling too run down to stay and meet the villagers, "You look a little pale, go back to the house – I can finish the rest on my own." Nina thanked him for his help and promised she would keep his house break a secret this time; he was just glad she seemed to have forgiven him for causing her friend harm. Just as he was about to shut the door, his brain reminded him to check the lock – there were the same marks as on the old woman's door…thieves were defiantly a threat.

He had just hidden his boots when Shulamit came in. "Oh! You are more dressed than usual, _Aikh ata margish Hayom_?" She gave him the usual smile as she removed her shoes, "Did you find breakfast? Are you hungry…actually, I should probably start dinner now." She went about getting things together and chattered about nothing at all.

She seemed a little jittery to the Assassin, he had discovered during his week in her company that if something untoward had happened to her she would rush about the house and start cleaning things that did not need to be cleaned, or in this case – ask a question and not wait for a reply, "_Ma kara_? You seem…odd." She paused and looked at him as if deciding whether it would interest him at all, "Tell me, I have been stuck here all day with only my own company…" He silently hoped Nina would not say anything now that he had lied.

She hesitated a little longer, usually she felt better after telling him, he would tell her to forget it or advise her. "There was a man in the market; I caused him to fall – accidentally! He was angry and he raised his hand – "

"Ma?" he snapped, he would find this man and return the favour! "Who was he?" Malik stepped closer and searched for some sort of mark on her, the only thing he found was the faded and almost gone bruise he had given her.

"Al tidahg, Al tidahg! Another man stopped him! A man all in white and a hood…he was a little strange and he said nothing to me – he gave me…" she went back to the counter and picked up the pin before coming to show the Dai, "He gave me this and then walked off…he looked really sad now that I think about it…then again those cloistered guys always look depressed! He just gave it to me, never said a word and it was very strange! It looks expensive!"

Malik took the pin and examined it. He saw the brotherhood's emblem on the silver and the flicked it open to look on the underside, "this…this is mine! It is the one I used on my coat…quick! What did this man look like?" He grabbed her shoulder and gave her a little shake when she gave him a blank look, "Think!"

"He…um…he had light brown eyes….and – Oh! They looked golden in the sun, and there was…yes, a little scar on his lips!" She searched her memory; he had been wearing a hood and had not lingered. How was she supposed to remember him, he just looked like anyone else? Why had the man had something that belonged to Malik? Why did he give it to her, it had been very strange and she wondered if it had happened at all – and why was it so important? "Malik, what is wrong? What am I missing?"

Light brown eyes, golden in the sun, scarred lips and very quiet. They were still here! "Altaïr, you met Altaïr!" He was up in seconds, his former tiredness gone as his heart pumped faster; he had to go to them now, "Shulamit, I need to get to the town, please, take me there!" he needed to get his things – no, he could come back! He just needed to let the others know he was alive! Malik was nearly out of the door when he looked back at the woman, she hadn't moved at all, "Hurry! He will not linger."

"Oh, Malik…" She turned slowly around to look at him. She looked as if she might cry as her hands rose to cover her mouth, "I should have recognised the uniform…on, no…" how could she have been so blind? "They are gone…it was a little after dawn when I saw him…he walked out of the gates, got onto a black stallion and left with four others…I am so stupid!" Shulamit watched his face slacken at the news, the excited light left his eyes and he let his hand drop from the door handle…he looked defeated and she knew it was her fault, "I am so stupid! I should have looked harder! Your friends were right in front of me and…I am so… _lo asiti shum davar_!" It was at that point she began to cry – she could not feel guiltier for letting him down this way! He sighed and went to her, she was standing in the middle of the room trying to cover her face, the Assassin pulled her close and let her sniffle against him and mutter over and over about how sorry she was. It wasn't the end of the world – it just meant he was stuck here for a while.

"_Hakol yihiye bihseder_…"

000

Tired!


	5. Chapter 5

Slikha - sorry/excuse me Lo – no

Aifo hayit - where have you been (male to female) Ma kara? - What happened?

000

'_Altaïr,_

_I know that you will receive this when you arrive in Masyaf,_

_Turn around and come get me, you bastard, make sure I am dead next time!_

_And do not give my things away to strange women!_

_Malik.'_

He tied the message to the carrier pigeon and carried it outside, stroking its feathery head softly as he murmured at it. Shulamit was already waiting outside for him, she insisted on showing him around now that he felt well enough to walk around more, he had made a fair show of acting like he had never seen the village before and the old woman had not told on him either, "Can he really fly all the way to Masyaf? Will it not take just as long to get there?"

"I hope_ she_ can, pigeons and some very well trained eagles can travel faster than a horse, and we use pigeons to stay in contact with bureaus and the fortress. If she does not make it then I will be making my own way back…it is not as easy as it used to be but I would still try."

"Why wait?" she said with a hint of anger under her breath, Malik heard her and frowned. She had been so upset when she had unknowingly let Altaïr leave without him and now when he was trying to get home safely she groused and muttered to herself – didn't she realise that this meant he would be out of her hair. Though lately she seemed to almost panic when he so much as hinted about leaving. He released the bird and watched it flutter away with his message; no doubt Altaïr would be spitting mad when he received the note – Good.

00

A month passed, Malik no longer limped when he walked, he breathed easier as some of his ribs had healed and the stitches in his arm were almost ready to be removed. Shulamit had once again offered to pay for a healer but Malik outright refused, he felt bad enough eating her food and sleeping in her bed – he had lost many arguments over the bed! Still she insisted his wounds be looked at properly without his biased opinion, "Strip!" Malik nearly choked on his tea at her command, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed brightly as she realised what she had said, "_Slikha_…I meant take your top off…no…I…" He chuckled at her embarrassment and pulled the grey material from his body. The young woman sat in front of him and began removing the bandage from his ribs, she had not helped him with this in weeks and it felt a little odd to be feeling over the smooth muscles of his chest and sides again – somehow it felt less innocent, "I can hardly see the bruises anymore, does it hurt still?"

"Not really, it is uncomfortable at times, one or two are still broken – I would rather not bandage them again, or anything else for that matter." She opened her mouth to argue and he put his index finger up to silence her, "This is not about the money to fresh ones! It would be better not to be bound." She pouted at him and her eyebrows creased in annoyance, he had been incredibly observant and now knew what she was thinking of most of the time. He smirked at her, she hated it when he read her mind, "How is my leg? I imagine it should be healed…despite it hurting still."

"It looks good!" Shulamit smiled as she threw the used bandages aside and checked his thigh wound over, "I do not think it will scar badly either, is it still sore? You stopped limping on it." Her palm rubbed along the fading mark with great care, it looked like it should be rough but it was smooth like the rest of him and it matched perfectly with the other scars littered across his skin. Malik had tensed slightly as she stroked his thigh – how long was she going to do that? He did not want to embarrass her by telling her to stop but there was only so much he could take! He covered her hand with his to stop her and her chocolate brown eyes met his, Shulamit was bemused for a moment and then her eyes widened in shock as she realised what she had been doing – she had practically been feeling him up, "I…" she had no excuse and broke eye contact. These moments confused her, since the incident a few weeks ago when Malik had caught her and they had nearly kissed little things like this kept happening!

There had been one day where her hair had a tangle and he took her brush to help her with the knotted mess, he had run his fingers over and over through her hair long after the knot had gone, it wasn't until she leaned back against him that they realised and broke apart. Another time she had been watching Malik shave and asked if she could help him, after a story about how she used to help her father he had let her hold the razor and she had practically been sitting on his lap as he told her not to ruin his carefully styled facial hair – Nina had walked in and laughed, once they realised what a compromising position they were in they broke apart again. Sometimes they lingered too long as they passed one another, their hands would brush when passing something and a few of the old women around the village had commented on how sweet it was for Malik to help her with her chores and fetch water like a good husband. It was awkward, it left her feeling strange and flushed and it left Malik desperately wanting to find something to relieve the growing tension in his body before he did something stupid to her. "Malik?" She asked, "Have you ever kissed a woman?"

He blinked dumbly at her, that was the strangest question he had ever been asked, "Yes. I have kissed many women and bedded one or two as well…and you?" If she was going to ask personal questions then so was he and hopefully it would put her off asking anymore. It had been bad enough when his student, Adin, had asked personal questions but Shulamit was a girl – she should ask a woman if she was going to ask these sorts of questions!

"I have never kissed a woman." She grinned when he groaned at her reply, she loved catching him off guard like that, "…Seriously…I have never kissed anyone before or…you know."

"…I can understand your virginity but – you have never been kissed? Honestly?" Malik was surprised – he was beyond surprised! Shulamit was pretty, she was smarter than most girls, she could read and write, she was incredibly kind and had a strong will of her own. Why had she not been kissed before? "That is…it is so wrong! Why not?" It seemed like a crime that no one had even stolen a kiss from her. Where the boys in this village too well mannered or scared of their women?

Shulamit smiled at his shock, "Well a few have tried, I kicked one of them, pushed another in the sea…it is my own fault, I just become very nervous and besides the boys here are all so…uninteresting or too much like a brother!" She watched him smile slightly at the poor men who had tried, she felt crazy for asking these questions and she could feel her blood rush to her face, she didn't even know why she had asked! But for some strange reason her mouth led instead of her brain as she asked another unsuitable question, "Would you kiss me?"

"_Lo_." It was a short, sharp answer and it made Shulamit blink in quick succession as she was not completely sure what had just happened. It had been the stupidest thing to ask him for but his blunt refusal stung – he had not even thought about it! A straight out 'no'…was he not even slightly tempted? Didn't he like her? Had she been getting the wrong idea? "Shulamit…I can not – not you." Her mouth was agape at the comment – 'not you' – the words hurt, the refusal hurt and she stood quickly to make some sort of escape before she humiliated herself further. Realising his mistake, Malik reached out with lightning fast reflexes and captured her wrist, "Wait! I did not mean it like that!"

"Forget it! I…I just – it was foolish and I must be going mad!" She tried to pull away but Malik's grip was firm but gentle. She tried to look everywhere but his dark eyes, knowing she would feel too stupid if she met them, was he laughing at her or was he angry? "Leave me alone." She squealed suddenly as he pulled her back down to him, she fell awkwardly and was nearly in his lap. "Malik! What are…you…?"

The Assassin stared at her for a long moment, her voice died when she was trapped by his gaze, he did not seem angry and he was definitely taking this seriously, "You have been more than kind to me in this last month, you feed me, house me and never ask for anything in return – it would be disrespectful of me to take further advantage of you!" He sighed when he saw she didn't seem to understand his meaning and leant closer until their noses were almost touching, now that he was so close, the Assassin realised why he could smell flowers in a village where there were none – it was her! "I can not kiss you because I would not stop there…and you would not stop me. I would do more than kiss you." He had realised a little while ago that she had a childish crush on him and he had tried to dissuade her because if he indulged her she would get hurt in the end and she didn't deserve that. "I will not take advantage of you like that."

"But if I want – "

"The answer is no." Malik pulled his face away and sighed heavily - it would be easier to give in! Shulamit muttered an excuse about needing to go outside and he let her escape because he could see she was deeply embarrassed by what had transpired and she needed a moment. He felt bad for having to deflate her like that but he really saw no other choice! She had no experience with any man, everyone in the village put such pressure on her to marry, what if he gave in and she got pregnant? He could not just stay holed up in the tiny village fathering a child that he had not planned on having and stuck with a woman who may regret the whole thing. No…he had to go back to Masyaf and do what he had always done. "It is market day tomorrow; would you like me to go with you?"

Shulamit stopped before stepping outside, "No, if you could look in on _Ima_ Pelia, I would appreciate it." She mumbled quietly and went out for some air.

00

The dark haired woman huffed again as she continued to sew up the damaged net she had been given, this one was giving her all kinds of trouble and she was ready to throw it away! She knew it was a simple job, her head was just not co-operating with her, all she could think about was making a fool of herself in front of Malik and how she was going to fix the awkward tension between them. "Shula, we are packing up in an hour, hurry up!" She rolled her eyes at the other girls began giving her hassle; she knew she was taking forever! Now, back to Malik…she would apologise again, but he had already said it was forgotten. He may have forgotten but she couldn't…had he really said he would not stop at a kiss? What would that be like? She had heard from everyone else her age about sex, of course they were all married, she had heard all kinds of accounts and to be honest – she didn't want to sleep with anyone in the village…it would be strange. Malik though, Malik was mature, he had such a strict sense of honour, he was very straight forward and unafraid to speak his mind. He was smart too, he appreciated her effort in learning new things and trying to further her education, he had even helped her with a few of her studies and he was much more attractive than all the other men she had met. ..It was only one kiss she wanted! What was the problem? If it did go further…if it was with him, she honestly didn't think she'd mind.

She eventually finished the net and gave it to one of the kids to return to their father. The market was emptying quickly as most of the stalls were packed up, she waved to a few of the girls she came with and followed after them to take her boat back home. "Shula, you left your sandals again!" She looked down at her feet and huffed before rushing back, she told the others to go without her and they laughed at her usual clumsiness. With her sandals in place on her feet, Shulamit made her way to her little boat at the end of the market docks – someone was waiting by it. Looking carefully she remembered him as the man who had tried to hit her after she had let him trip on the nets she was fixing. Why was he there?

The man smirked at her, "What? No guard with you this time?" He glared at her and she took a deep breath as she continued towards her boat, he grabbed her upper arm roughly as she went to pass him, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home, let me go please…my brother is not far behind me and he is a lot bigger than you!" The man scoffed at her lie and began pulling her along with him, "Let me go! If you do not let me go I will scream!" He pushed her against a nearby building and scowled at her in growing irritation, his hand held against her throat so she would be unable to yell.

"You made a fool of me! I want compensation and you will give it to me!"

00

It was verging on two hours since everyone had returned from the market – two hours that Shulamit was missing and Malik was growing restless. The other girls had said she had forgotten something in the marketplace and gone to get it, it was not something that should take this long! Nina's father said to give it another hour and then they would go back and search for her. What if something had happened to her? If she was hurt or…what if someone had taken her? She was an easy target and Malik had seen it time and time again when a guard would pick on a woman. He paced up and down the house impatiently; things had been tense since the night before…maybe she was just sulking? No, she was better than that, she would probably be planning something devious.

He was incredibly angry at the villagers being more interested in eating their dinners than looking for a vulnerable woman, where was their responsibility? If this had happened in the Brotherhood, there would be a search party already out there! Sick and tired of worrying, the Assassin wrenched the door open and headed towards the boats – he would find her himself! No sooner had he made his way to the boats that he saw her, "_Aifo hayit_?" he yelled, "I was worried!" He saw her flinch at his harsh curt words, he did not mean to sound so angry but he had thought something had happened to her. She didn't move from the sand, she sat hugging her knees beside the boat and Malik realised she was shivering; her teeth chattered behind her lips, which looked almost blue, "…Did you fall in?" He knelt down in front of her, reaching out he could feel how icy her skin was – she was frozen! Her headscarf was missing, one of her sandals too and her right sleeve was torn. He then noticed that much of her dress was torn, "Shulamit…look at me!" Her eyes slid up to meet his and she promptly burst into tears, her arms reaching to wrap around his neck as she huddled close to him – she was so cold!

Knowing he had to get her inside and warmed quickly, he coaxed her up and made her walk with him toward the house, hw wished he could carry her as she nearly fell many times, his grip around her waist and her death grip on him were the only thing keeping her up. Once in the house he sat her down by the small fire, threw more wood in to feed the flames, "What happened?" She didn't reply, he grabbed a towel she had left laying around and began wiping the moisture from her skin, she was just sat like a doll and it annoyed him greatly, she wasn't crying anymore and she looked as if she were far away, "Shulamit! _Ma kara_?" Still nothing, "Answer me, woman!" He gave her a little shake and she winced as he touched her bruised arm.

"I-I-I…I fell…f-fell in the…the water…cold…M-Malik, I-I am cold!" She shivered violently and let him cover her in every blanket, towel and large cloth he could find. She still wore her wet clothing and her plaited hair was locking cold water in, he pulled the long braid over her shoulder and undid the tie at the end. He unravelled it and dried it as best her could, finally he took a towel he was heating close to the fire and covered her head to try and force some warmth into her. Her clothes would not be so easy. "Trunk…I…my…c-c-clothes." Nodding shortly the Dai threw open the trunk by the door and began pawing through her dresses, trying to find one that looked warm, at the bottom was a dark blue dress made of thick material – probably a winter nightgown – bringing it to her she pushed her warm shell away and glanced at him shyly until Malik got up and looked away. While she changed he let his mind run wild for a moment, she fell in the water, he understood that but her clothing was ripped, she had to hold the front closed with one of her hands, the skirt had a tear that was nearly from top to bottom, her sleeve had come away at the seams and she had a few bruises forming here and there. He was not an idiot – someone had attacked her…how far had they gotten with her? Two hours…it was more than enough time to - "Malik…"

Barely picking up her tiny voice, he glanced cautiously over his shoulder and then looked away again as she was not properly dressed, "…I…can not…H-help?" Her voice trembled still with cold and he could sense her reluctance to ask him for his aid. Turning, the Assassin assessed her current position; she had removed the ruined dress and managed to slip the other on over her head, the front of this dress had to be done up and her hands shook too much for her to do it herself. He sighed silently and joined her on the cold floor – he had to get her into the bed – her hands unconsciously covered her chest and he had to tell her to move them so he could do the ties. He easily ignored the cleavage on display, seeing only the job he had to do and being made extremely angry at the apparent bite mark just below her collar bone and the finger shaped bruises marring what he could see of one of her breasts. He finished quickly and pulled her up, she had the audacity to try and argue that she would sleep in her usual area but he would not indulge her this time, she needed to be warm – now! He made her lay down and covered her with the blanket; he retrieved all the others to stack on top of her.

Watching her shiver, Malik petted her damp hair in hopes that it would calm her, even just a little, "…_Ma kara_?" He wanted to know exactly what had happened, he needed to know who it was he was going to have to kill and he wanted that information as soon as possible before she forgot, "Tell me everything you can."

Her teeth had stopped clattering together and she was able to speak easier even though her tremors continued, "The man that your friend saved me from…he was at my boat…I f-forgot my sandals at the market…everyone else was gone and no one was around…I told him to leave me alone and that my brother was coming…he did not believe me." She burrowed deeper into the bed and hugged her knees to try and warm herself, "He grabbed me…pushed me against a wall by my throat – he said I made a fool of him, that he wanted compensation! He-he tore my dress…he bit me! And then…I begged him to stop! Really I did! I tried to kick him but he would not stop touching me! He was stronger than me and no one was around!" She hid her head under the blanket, she didn't want to see what Malik would think, she didn't want to cry in front of him either, "He used his tongue and it was horrible, then he got bored of groping me…he tore my skirt…I could not breath properly and I blacked out for a moment…woke up on the ground…he…he was pulling at his trousers…trying to undo them." Malik clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt to listen calmly, he was going to torture this man, he would make him beg to be killed! He could hear her sniffling under the blankets and it angered him further, "He…his…he said something that I could not hear and…his fingers…and he laughed when he said he could _feel_ that I was a virgin…and then I hit him…with a rock."

That was unexpected; Malik took a moment to take that in and then asked, "Did you kill him?" He was very hopeful that she did.

"No, but I had enough time to get in the boat…I fell out but he did not come after me, he yelled from the dock…and then…you found me."

"So he did not enter you?"

"Just his…his…" He heard a sob from under the blanket and rubbed the lump he guessed was her shoulder. He was grateful she had not had to endure the full rape, he would still locate this man and kill him, he decided he would cut his fingers off one by one just to show him how upset Malik was. He opened his mouth to comment but Nina's voice rung through the house – she had incredible timing!

Nina stepped in and looked at Malik, "Her boat is back! I take it…she…" Her voice died in her throat as she saw the torn dress on the floor and all of the towels, her eyes landed on the lump buried under the bed, "What happened?" Nina left the door wide open and ran to the bed, her hands landing on the Shulamit shaped lump and trying to peek under at her friend, "Shula! You are so cold! Did you fall in? Shula? Malik, get her some tea or something!" Malik left her to look after the older woman and made something hot for her to drink, Nina said that she would go home, grab the still warm left-overs from dinner and some extra blankets – neither wanted Shulamit to get sick.

00

Nina had wanted to stay but Shulamit told her to go home and come back in the morning, it had taken a long while to get her to leave but she eventually agreed with a threat to be back at dawn. Shulamit still shook with cold, the warm food and drink hardly helping at all, she had come out from under her blanket, her eyes red and skin blotchy but she seemed calmer and more focused. "My head hurts…"

"It will, you will most likely be unwell because of the cold…the marks will fade and so will the memory."

"I swear the next time I see that man I will clatter him so hard his skull cracks!"

Malik almost smiled at the threat, harmless Shulamit was threatening people – luckily for her, she would never see that man again, he would ensure that. "Are you in any pain, aside from your headache?" She shook her head, the bite was tender and so were her bruises but they were barely noticeable, the cold made it so she could not feel her fingers or toes and she was sore in a place she would die before telling Malik about! "Good…" he saw her trying to breathe warm breath on her fingers, he took hold of them and she made a soft noise at the back of her throat.

"You are so warm!" Her other hand rested atop his and he nearly jumped at the ice touch, he endured it though and an idea was planted in his mind. She would most likely refuse though, after her earlier experience she would not want to be that close to him – no, it was stupid. Shulamit watched him think something over in his head, his eyes always glazed slightly when he was having a mental chat with himself, she let her own mind drift and then sat up abruptly, "Malik, where will you sleep?" they had used the spare blanket she slept on, "…I suppose we could sleep back to back." Every time he thought he had figured out her mind she changed it!

He carefully thought out his suggestion before putting it into words, "You are cold, I am warm…if you are comfortable to share the bed – you would warm faster if you lay close to me."

To his surprise, she shifted to make room for him and lifted the blanket without a second thought. "I trust you." He nodded and quickly removed his top, it would work faster this way, he got in beside her and gasped sharply as her cold skin hit him like a punch in the gut, "_Slikha_. I know you will not hurt me intentionally." She mumbled against his neck as she practically tried to meld into him in her search for warmth. He didn't move and controlled his body so it did not react to the cold body flush against him, his jumping nerves at the coldness would only put her off. "You are safety."

Malik rested his arm over her waist as she settled, her shivering halting the tiniest bit, 'you are peace.' He thought silently and then nearly jumped again as her nose nuzzled against his throat, 'Peace has a very cold nose.'

000

Took so long!


	6. Chapter 6

'_So like 'never ever, not in a million years' is...Li-ohlahm lo' _** this is the only way to describe it I guess!**

000

This was all very strange to the young woman, Malik had gotten better and now she was sick in bed with him looking after her. He had made her breakfast and made her hot drinks, she had a slight fever, not as bad as his had been but it was still a concern for him. He tried to look after her as best he could but she was worse than him when ill. She kept getting out f bed and trying to do her house work, she argued with him when he forced her back to bed, she whined when he took her books away and she complained childishly when he told her to go to sleep. "And you said I was a bad patient."

"I just can not sit around all day! It is only a little fever…I have had worse." He continued to ignore her and she huffed irritably from her bed - Malik was a horrible nurse! "I can take care of myself."

"You are as bad as any of my Assassins! Every time someone came to the bureau injured or sick they would insist on being stubborn – never mind that they had a hole in their body! They were apparently fine! I had thought women were better with being ill…" he grumbled loudly, she really was annoying like this!

"…you had a bureau?"

Malik looked up at her, why did he find it so easy to talk to her and accidentally spill his secrets? He had to have more control over what he revealed to her! "I was the Dai of the Jerusalem bureau, now I oversee the Brotherhood beside Altaïr…if I do not watch him he ends up hiding in haystacks with Maria and leaving me to do everything. Please do not ask anything more on the subject."

"A Dai? Really? So you got tired of being an Assassin and decided on that path instead?" she sat up again, excited that he was telling her these things, "So you do not kill anymore?"

Did she not listen? Hadn't he asked her to not ask anything on the subject? What a pain she was, "I was an Assassin and when I lost my arm I was…demoted to the position – it was apparently supposed to be some great honour. It was more an insult, I was still capable of my duties and I still am! …I do not perform assassinations anymore but it does not mean I would not." Damn Al Mualim! He had been tossed aside and forgotten…if Altaïr had not gotten suspicious and revealed the old master for what he was Malik would still be wasting away and probably would have mapped the entire holy land down on paper by now. "I do not wish to talk about it, Shulamit, please, just this once…leave this alone." She seemed to understand his wish not to speak of it and let him be for now, "What are you so desperate to get up for? There is nothing you need to do and the nets can wait."

"I…I need a distraction!"

"From what?"

"…Yesterday…" She pulled her covers up a little and stared at a crack in her floor. She knew it could have been far worse, she could have been killed after the man had finished with her, she could have frozen to death instead of being a little bit ill…still she had been terrified and she was worried he might find her again, this time he might succeed or what if he had died from a head wound? She heard Malik move from where he had been stoking the little fire to make more tea and then sit near her, "I am sorry…I am being foolish – nothing happened...I really have no right to complain."

"Just because he did not get what he wanted does not mean nothing happened! I knew you were taking it too well!" he had thought it strange for her to be so calm considering she had burst into tears upon him finding her and then there was nothing afterwards. "Stop hiding things!"She was trying to be so tough but in the end she really was quite fragile, "I know you think you can cope on your own, that you have to show this village you do not need a husband to control you but trying to act like nothing affects you will not help you in the end! No one will think less of you if you cry or tell them that you are struggling."

She glared at the Assassin angrily, what was she supposed to do then? Marry the first idiot the elders presented her? Let him get her pregnant and raise children until she was old and then she'd die. she would rather remain stubborn, her father had always told her she should marry who she wanted, she wanted to travel…she was smart, she could find a good job somewhere else and maybe find something better than making nets all day, "I want more than this village, if I show them any hint of weakness I will be forced to get married, I will have to cook and clean for someone I may not even like! It would be no different than letting that man rape me on the docks! And that stupid doctor's son is such an arrogant…forget it!" Malik let her rant, he even let her lean against his shoulder as she cried again and he let her fall asleep against him too. He could understand her wanting more but she was not equipped for the outside world – she was clumsy and forgetful…she wouldn't last two days in a place like Jerusalem or Damascus on her own. Even now she was struggling; she needed someone to cry on.

A squawk alerted him to an eagle resting on the ledge of the narrow window – Altaïr's eagle! He called it over and let the bird strut around the floor a moment before taking the message from its leg;

_Malik,_

_I am coming._

_Altaïr._

He stroked the eagle's feathers and shooed it away to perch on the ledge again, he would have to write a message back when he was free to do so and it would be faster to communicate by the eagle, it had a strange talent of finding who ever Altaïr sent it after. It would have taken the bird two days to get here from Masyaf, so it would take Altaïr three weeks at least to arrive back at the town – three weeks and he could go home. He could leave the tiny village, pay Shulamit back and let her…he could let her be forced into a marriage and live the rest of her life in this place. Feeling her warm weight against his side made him feel a little guilty, there was nothing he could do, yes, he could give her enough money to get out of the village but she would never survive alone in a city. He wanted to repay her for everything she had done and he could think of nothing suitable.

00

Altaïr's eagle watched the woman carefully as she approached it, its head twitching every now and then, sharp beak opening in a warning and wings flapping noisily. "Leave him, he is not overly friendly." Malik's voice made her pause in her attempt to stroke the beautiful bird, "He delivered a message for me, my brothers should be here in three weeks and then I will be out of your way."

"You are not in my way…I have liked having you here and you have helped me too." The bird hissed at her as she still had not moved away, "Who is going to tutor me now? And fix things in the house? Who is going to tell me off when I am being inappropriate? I will definitely miss you when you leave – even if you are a grumpy old man." Malik turned his head to look at her, he was not old! He was only five years older than her! Dark coffee coloured eyes widened when he saw she was stroking the large eagle – how did she manage that? "…I gave him some food." She explained when she saw his surprised features.

"I see." He rolled up his message to Altaïr, "I…will miss your company too." He didn't know what else to say, he supposed he would miss having her around, it would feel strange not seeing her everyday and seeing how she would surprise him next. Malik tied his message to the eagle's leg and let her give the bird a little more fuss before setting it loose to find the other Assassin. "Are you feeling better?" she had been asleep for a good few hours after her miniature breakdown and he hoped it had done her some good.

Shulamit nodded and then gave him a little smile, "You know; he did not get my first kiss." The Dai's brows creased slightly, she seemed overly pleased by this, "I would hate to lose it to someone like that…I would rather – " He glared down at her and she pouted at his reaction. There was really no getting anything past the man, he had caught her hinting tone and was shutting her down with a simple disapproving look, "It is not a huge request, Malik! It will take a second out of your day! It will not mean anything…you are such an annoying old geezer!"

"I am not old! And if you want annoying go look in a mirror! …Fine! If it will shut you up, fine!" He was tired of her asking, it was such a simple thing and yet it had caused much discomfort between them. He would take a second out of his life to fulfil this request and then maybe she would let it go…besides, he found he wanted to give in – a kiss, a short touching of lips and that would be it! Shulamit's eyes widened and she grinned childishly in her excitement; Malik was being agreeable for once! The Assassin leant down but she pulled back slightly, "…I thought you wanted this."

"I-I do! But…I just – I will be still!" He tried again and she found herself pulling away again as their noses touched, what was wrong with her? All her pestering and embarrassing herself was about to go to waste, Malik would not take kindly to her sudden and overwhelming shyness. She heard him tsk irritably and thought she had blown it until his hand came up to rest against her cheek and he manoeuvred them so she could not step back again because of the wall. His thumb stroked lightly over her jaw and he leaned in again. The woman's head bumped the wall, she found she had nowhere to escape and then she felt Malik's lips on hers for barely even a heart beat.

Malik pulled his head back, there. That was what she wanted, though why she had kept pulling back niggled silently at the back of his mind, why ask for something and then run away when it was given? "Happy now?" He asked. He dropped his hand and attempted to take a step back, faster than he'd ever seen anyone move, Shulamit threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his clumsily, she nearly banged their heads together at the uncontrolled movement. Malik should have pushed her away, told her off and sent her to bed to recover but his hand found its way to the back of her head and tangling in her long, soft hair. His tongue automatically licked along her bottom lip which caused her to gasp and let him gain entry to her mouth; he unconsciously pulled her closer and tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss.

Shulamit had only wanted a slightly longer kiss, this was more than she had ever thought she would get, she found her eyes sliding shut and her arms tightening around the Assassin. She hesitated to react to the teasing flicks of his tongue, he was patient with her and she soon realised she only had to follow his lead. This was better than she had ever imagined, was it because this was Malik or would it be like this with anyone? Shulamit felt his hand move through her hair and make its way to her hip, the sudden pressure of his body pressing her into the wall caused her to panic suddenly and she pushed at his shoulders roughly; Malik released her immediately and took a dazed step back as he watched her expression switch from fear to confusion and then pure mortification. "I…" her mouth opened and shut as she tried to explain her sudden rejection – she had nothing. "Forgive me!" she blurted and rushed out of the house, Malik was left staring after her – what had just happened? He swore loudly and went after her, had he gone too far? He had warned her he would not stop at a simple kiss! Damn this girl for being more confusing than the average woman!

"Shulamit!" She was sat against her little boat and staring down at her feet, "I warned you!"

"I am sorry, I panicked! I felt trapped and I was stuck against the wall and I…I know you would never do anything but yesterday flashed through my mind! I just…I was not ready but I really wanted to give someone I like my first kiss!" She gave him a pleading look, hoping desperately that he understood, that he would use his talent of reading her mind and just know what she meant. It had all been so wonderful and she ruined it! "We can try again! I will not run away!"

Malik frowned, he wanted to get his hands on the bastard that had scared her so much and he wanted to hit himself for giving in to her – especially after what had happened! He should have pushed her away! "One kiss, that was it! That is what I gave you and then you stole a second – there will be no third! Now stop this nonsense, I will not be here much longer and I will not lead you on! If this is some sort of plan to get me to take you with me, it will not work!"

"Why does there have to be a plan behind my actions?" She snapped back at him, "Can I not just like you for you?"

"No! I am an Assassin and you can not be in my world…I do not belong here in your world either." The sooner he was gone the better, she would forget all about him and he would forget her too. He did not want to get attached to her! He needed her to forget this foolish crush, "I will never feel anything for you - _Li-ohlahm lo_!"

000

Oh Malik! You are such a poop!

Very short chapter! Still with me people? Give me a holler if you are!


	7. Chapter 7

Ani ehagen otakh - I will protect you (male)

Mituka sheli - my sweet (said to female)

Ma kara? - what happened?

000

"I know I promised to come earlier but Imran did the sweetest thing! He arrived just before breakfast and took me on a little picnic! Oh, and he got me flowers! Flowers! Real ones from town!" Nina gushed dreamily as she settled on the pillow in front of the table, "I take back everything I said! It is just every time I saw him; he was just so…bland! Did you know he has dimples? When he grins it is so cute!" Shulamit nodded lightly and smiled at the appropriate times, she sipped at her tea and avoided looking to the man sat opposite her at the table. "We even have some of the same likes and dislikes! I knew _Abba_ would not make me marry someone not suitable…he is a really good craftsman too – give him a piece of wood and he can make wonderful things! See?" The younger woman thrust out her wrist and showed them the pretty beaded bracelet Imran had given her, "He only lives across the water in the town, I wonder if I will have to move over there? What do you think?" Shulamit shrugged, she really didn't know how these things worked.

Malik felt Nina's eyes on him and he looked up from his cup, "It is usual for a bride to move in with her husband." He saw both women frown slightly at the news.

"Oh…well," she turned to Shulamit, "We would still see each other! You could come over and visit! And then on market days we could see each other too, I am sure Imran will not mind – Oh! Did you hear? Someone was attacked at the town docks last night!" Both Malik and the woman tensed, Nina had not been told about what had happened aside from Shulamit falling in the sea, "Some rich guy got injured! Apparently he nearly had his skull split open, at least that is what Imran said, his father is a doctor – did I tell you that? Well, he is! Anyway! The man is going to be fine, probably have a nasty scar, but he is going to pay the guards a huge reward if they find the person who hit him!" She was oblivious to anyone else, "Imran even said that it was someone here that did it! So make sure you hide anything illegal because no doubt the guards will visit the village!"

Listening to Nina continue to describe how wonderful her future husband was, Shulamit paled and started to feel rather queasy. The guards were going to come, what if they knew it was her? Would they even care that it was self defence? What about Malik? What would they do if they saw Malik and found out he was an Assassin? "What will they do if they find the person who did it?" She interrupted suddenly.

"Did what? Oh! The guy from Town…probably execute them, or cut off their hand – no, that is for thievery…Shula?" Finally the younger woman noticed how sick her friend was looking, "Shula? What is wrong? Are you going to be sick…feel faint…are you hungry?" Executed? But he attacked her! What if he came with the guards…would he demand more 'compensation' from her? She felt a hand take hers and squeeze slightly, assuming it was Nina; she looked up at her friend's worried brown eyes and then frowned. Both of Nina's hands were rested beneath her chin.

"Calm down. Nothing will happen." These were the first words she had heard from Malik since he had told her he was not interested at the boat, "Breathe._Ani ehagen otakh_." Malik watched her panicked state carefully, if she did not calm down she would begin to hyperventilate and probably faint like he had seen many young novices do when training got too much. She squeezed his hand in return and sent him an apologetic glance as she shook her head and continued to fret over what might happen – it wasn't her fault! She had only wanted to get away, she had not meant to nearly kill the man but the guards wouldn't see it that way! She shot him a worried glance, what about him? "They will not suspect either of us." He knew by her wary glances at the hiding place of his weapons that she was concerned for his secret.

Nina looked between them both thoroughly confused, "Suspect what? What are you –" The realisation hit her, it had been someone from the village, Shulamit was the last person home, she had fallen into the water and she had been upset over something she would not say. "You should have hit him again, Shula! What did that bastard do to you? No, do not say – I can guess…that…how dare he!" She grabbed her friend and pulled her into a tight hug over the corner of the table, "Have you been to the healer? What if…" she glanced at her friend's stomach and then fell quiet.

"He did not get the chance…I got away before he could even undo the ties on his trousers! What am I going to do?"

Nina let go and got up, "Your father was good friends with one of the guards! If we find out which one maybe he will help? …Probably his name will be in your father's journal!" She quickly went to Shulamit's hiding place and began pulling the false stone away. Malik and Shulamit shot up at the same time, both yelling for her to stop and racing to prevent her from seeing everything. Nina gasped and her eyes widened considerably when she saw the white and red cloth, she then saw the dagger, the sword and then a few smaller knives, "…Oh my dear – " Malik pulled her up onto her feet, his hand grasping her upper arm in a firm hold, "You…you are – Seriously? That is…" she stuttered for a moment and then went silent. Her best friend had been hiding an Assassin! The two expected Nina to scream or try to get away but she merely sent a scowl at Shulamit, "You did not tell me he was an Assassin! That is so amazing!" They started at her excited tone and she looked at Malik with a whole different light in her eyes, "Were you fighting when you fell in? Was it a Templer? Or…or maybe you were leaping over buildings and tripped? Oh, oh! Can you hit a moving target from a long distance? Or are you undercover and here to assassinate that guy who keeps trying to break into our houses at night…wait no…the guards got him. Wait until I tell Imran!"

"No! Nina you must not tell anyone ever! If they find him they will kill him! And me too! Maybe even the whole village because they will think they knew! This is a secret; this is bigger than any other secret you have ever kept! Please Nina! You must keep quiet!" She slapped Malik's hand away from Nina's arm and pulled her friend closer, "Can I trust you with this?" Nina nodded seriously, she knew having the Assassin in the village was dangerous for everyone but she had just been so excited by the discovery.

"I will not tell a soul!" She promised and then grinned foolishly, "Explains why he is so well built!" Malik groaned, this woman was a pain! She had been unashamedly eyeing him up for as long as he could remember – he hated young women…especially ones that were barely out of their teens like Nina! "I know what to do!" They both looked at her dubiously, "You two pretend to be newly weds, I will tell my father that it was you that attacked the rich guy and that way the entire village will know what story to stick by so you are not discovered! Simple, yes?"

"I do not want the whole village to know!" Shulamit yelled angrily, "It is a stupid idea!"

"It is an excellent idea." Malik interrupted. He knew the villagers were all very close and they would protect Shulamit willingly, "Swallow your pride; you are not the first woman to have this happen! You were luckier than most! Nina, go tell your father everything…except for what you know of me." She nodded eagerly and left quickly, it was already the afternoon and if the guards really were coming it would be soon. Shulamit watched her go and then turned her angry gaze to Malik.

How dare he make such a decision! Now everyone would treat her differently, "You…I did not want everyone to know! Do you not care about my feelings at all? …No…I forgot, you do not!" She walked away from him and was deeply upset that she really had no where to get away from him, "I do not want one of Nina's brothers guarding me day in and day out because of this! What will they think when they find out I nearly killed someone?"

"You are being especially infuriating lately! Why?" He remembered when he had first been aware of her, when he had been so ill he could barely move and she would talk to him softly in her sweet voice, he missed her gentle touches and her soft glances. He missed that. After he had recovered quite a bit they had gotten along easily, she was interested in what he had to say and listened contently, unafraid to add her own comments or talk about other subjects – even her daily routine had been nice to listen to. When had things become so tense and explosive? What had changed? "Shulamit, why are you so angry?"

"Because you are making decisions for me!"

"I do not mean now, I mean lately…I do not want to argue with you any longer – I do not want to fight with the woman who saved my life and nursed me back to health." She continued to ignore him, her back to him as he tried his best to sound calm and not snap at her again, "And I do care, perhaps too much." He saw her shoulders slump a little and heard her sigh heavily. Before she could answer, the front door opened and Nina's head peeped around, she told them that they were now married, and that Shulamit was pregnant so she didn't go to the market yesterday because of morning sickness and that Malik was now _Ima_ Pelia's grandson…and to lock the door behind her because it was now a fact that guards would be in the village before nightfall. Then she was gone. The Assassin passed the woman and locked the door before going back to sit at the table patiently until she sat opposite him. "Is this because of the kiss?"

She shook her head, "No…I understand that you are not interested. I…I did something foolish and when you leave I will have to perform a task I promised to do. As long as you are here with me I can put it off."

"Explain?" He said as his eyebrows creased and his frown deepened.

"Remember when I nearly poisoned you, the night when the wound on your arm was badly infected?" He nodded, he remembered it because he had hit her more than anything, "I fetched the healer and he said he could not do anything…so I fetched the doctor, he wanted so much money and I could not afford it so we made a deal. I said I would…I have agreed to marry his son but only after you were well enough and left." She glanced up at him and looked away quickly as she saw the grave look he was giving her – he was very angry, she could practically feel his anger hitting her in suffocating waves. "I could not let you die, Malik, I have watched people die from infection and I could not watch someone who I am supposed to protect suffer like that. When I dragged you up you became my responsibility, I could have thrown you back into the sea and carried on, you know!"

So that was it. He left and she was condemned to marry a stranger. That was why she had been so temperamental when he mentioned leaving, was it also why she was so desperate for him to kiss her? Was it to make him stay or maybe just so she could choose who she gave it to? Why had she done this? "You fool. You bloody fool! You should have let me die!" He hit the table with his fist in frustration, why had she done this for him? "Tell me the truth, your pestering me for a kiss…were you just hoping to get me to stay?" Observing her skin darken with her blush, he sighed again – her intentions seemed to be pure in regards to her interest in him.

"You are not stupid or blind. You are the first man I have met who is not like my brother or uncle and as you said…it is a silly crush…I will get over it."

"I will talk to this doctor; I will pay him in full and make him rebuke the bargain you made. When I leave here, you will not have to marry anyone and you will not need to worry about money…you will not have to worry about the man who attacked you either."

"…if you could just talk to the doctor…that is all I can ask for." He nodded and braced himself for whatever had caused a grin to split her face, "Sealed with a kiss?"

"How about some lunch instead?"

00

A bang on the door made her jump and she looked at Malik with wide scared eyes, he did not like when her chocolate eyes were darkened by fear, he nodded to her to open the door and reminded her to let him lead. Shulamit took a few deep breaths and opened the door to the men who were going through the entire village, she had been waiting for the bang on the door nervously for what seemed like forever – she would never hit a rich kid again! The guard in charge stared at her, his eyes seeming to gleam as some sort of recognition hit him, "She matches his description, where were you yesterday, woman?" His rough voice and angry tone made her shrink back slightly, there were five of them and they were all armed, "An answer! While there is still daylight!" A hand came around her waist and rested easily against her belly, Malik came into view and the guards watched him carefully.

"Forgive her, she is not feeling well." He placed a gentle kiss to her temple and pulled her away from the door, he held her close to himself and smiled benignly at the men, "Please come in, why do you not make them something to drink, _Mituka sheli_?" Shulamit blushed at his words and at being so close to him.

"No, we are here on business. I ask again, where were you yesterday?" The guard glared at her harder, he had been told what the woman looked like by the man who was attacked; pretty, long dark hair, brown eyes. He watched her draw back closer to the man and glance nervously around. Malik sensed her fear, she had clammed up and he knew it would anger the guards.

"She was with me, my wife has been suffering terribly from morning sickness – she is carrying our first child! Do not be afraid, _habibi_, these are guards from the town, tell them." He felt her nod lightly and then began speaking in a soft voice, he had been trying to teach her to lie better all afternoon and he hoped it would pay off.

"U-usually I would be at the market…I have not been feeling well at all, my husband forced me to stay home yesterday…even though we needed the money." She tacked onto the end of her sentence and sent a mock glare up at Malik. He rolled his eyes and nuzzled her neck in a show to the guards, "Stop it! Th-they are watching!"

The guard stared at them and then turned to his men to dismiss them, "I am sure I have seen you before…in the town with some scholars." Malik tensed slightly, he was prepared for these questions, he had rehearsed his answers and knew that the villagers would verify his story. "Perhaps the offer of a drink is still open?" Malik nodded and asked Shulamit to make something for the guard while offering to let him sit with a false smile in place. "What happened to your arm?" Now that Malik was no longer behind the woman, the guard could see the injury and he was suddenly more suspicious.

"I used to be a deck hand, there was a storm and the sail pole fell…my arm was crushed. My grandmother is all I have left of my family and she told me to come home from sea after the accident." He lied smoothly, looking the man in the eye easily, "I am glad I did, I met my beautiful Shula… married her nearly immediately and now we are blessed with a baby on the way! I should really hurry and find a job – I make maps, I had hoped the scholars would have need of my skill but no." Shulamit put the cups down and rested her hand on Malik's shoulder as if to tell him it was alright he had no job. Placing his hand over hers, the Assassin gave the other a serious look, "Why is the village being searched? Is there anything to worry about?"

The guard sipped his drink, while regarding the two, he would ask around about the husband but they seemed quite genuine as a couple – the woman obviously adored her husband and she did look unwell, her skin was a little pale and had been hot when he had accidentally touched her while taking the cup. He could not sense a lie in Malik's words either, he seemed overly pleased that his wife was pregnant and he was certainly touching her at every given moment, "A man was attacked last night at the docks, he said a woman – trying to steal his money no doubt – hit him with a rock and nearly killed him. He said she escaped on a boat toward this village…your wife matched the description we were given. Have you seen anything out of place?"

"No, as we said, she was unwell most of the day and we went to bed early." Shulamit smiled sweetly and excused herself, worried she would look guilty, she could not look guilty if she was chopping up vegetables for dinner! "People pass through here all the time; we do not like mixing too closely with strangers." The guard agreed with that strategy and stood to leave, he had wasted enough time, these people seemed honest enough. Shaking Malik's hand he prepared to go when something caught his eye, one of the bricks in the wall near the bed stuck out further than the others. He walked toward it curiously and caused the other two to send worried glances at each other, Malik got up and followed the guard, he hadn't wanted to kill anyone to keep his secret but he could not risk it. A crash came from across the room and the two men turned in surprise to see Shulamit on the hard floor, "Shulamit!" Malik went to her and propped her up slightly so he was cradling her against his chest, "Habibi!"

The other joined him and felt her head for a second, "Your wife really is unwell, you should put her to bed and let her rest! Some women are just so fragile when they are with child – my own wife was the same." She groaned weakly and fluttered her eyes open to stare at them as if confused.

"…_Ma kara_? Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted, if you are ill you should rest! You must think of your child!" Chided the man before looking at Malik, "Do you need help putting her to bed?"

"_Lo_, I can do it," The guard nodded and left, closing the door firmly behind him. As soon as he was gone, Malik looked down at the woman with great concern, "Are you alright? Was it too much?" She stared up at him for a long moment, fluttering her long lashes and letting a smirk come to her lips, "You were faking?" she nodded, looking proud of herself for fooling even Malik, "You little monster" he laughed with her and helped her up off the floor, "Clever. I am impressed – Oi!" She wobbled a little on her feet and the Dai pulled her close to himself, his worry returning when her head fell heavily against his shoulder and arms came up to rest over behind his neck.

She leant against him in silence until she heard him ask her again what was wrong "I actually did feel dizzy just now…got up too fast." That and she had been terrified that the guard had nearly discovered her hiding place, there were men in the village looking for her and she was still feeling the effects of falling into icy water the day before. "You called me Shula…and habibi…I do not like it when you call me only Shula." A chuckle vibrated through her as Malik found this quite amusing, after all the time trying to get him to use the name and when he does she complains – he knew it would happen! "I liked habibi though…and I like when you called me…that other thing." Shulamit raised her head from his shoulder now that she did not see the world tilting sickeningly around her, Malik still held her against him and he did not seem as if he would let go even when the young woman placed a kiss on his jaw and brushed her nose against his.

He had enjoyed pretending to be her husband, he liked holding her, he liked the way her hair smelt and how soft her skin was under his lips – it had been easy to lie. Even though he was trained to lie this had been easier than anything else he had ever lied about. He should really get her to bed before she really did become very unwell…he should not be letting her try to kiss him again either! But her admission was sweet, she spoke in the shy, calm way he liked and maybe he should reward her for her quick planning. Leaning closer so that their lips nearly touched, Malik smiled faintly, "You mean; _Mituka sheli_?" she nodded quickly and closed the distance before he could get away from her.

The guard had come in unnoticed, he had a few more questions to ask Malik but upon seeing the two holding each other and lost in a kiss, the guard decided to let them be, they seemed genuine enough to him.

000

…Malik…just admit you are hard up and like kissing the girl. You can not reward her like that every time she does something useful!

Where are you Altaïr? Malik has a fan girl problem!


	8. Chapter 8

Ani ehagen otakh - I will protect you (male speaking to female)

Atah ohev ohtam mihod...kmo mishpakha, nakhon? - You love them very much...like family, don't you? (Female to male)

Ahna - 'please' 'I beg of you!'

Ani kol-kakh miztair - I am so sorry (male)

000

The rich man's attacker was not found in the village, the guards assumed it was someone who had come from a town further away and had just passed through the tiny fishing village – they left and then Shulamit was flooded by visitors coming to see if she was alright. She had kept her cool much of the time but the more people pestered her about getting the protection of a husband and that they had the ideal man in mind the more agitated she got and if it had not been for Malik telling them to come back later because she was sick – she would have possibly murdered someone. She woke up the next morning feeling like she was on fire; she struggled to sleep through her constant sneezing, sniffling and headaches. Shulamit did not even try to stop the Assassin from doing her house chores and cooking for them both – she was surprised by how well he did her jobs, he only smiled cryptically and said he had done plenty of these chores in Jerusalem.

She was down for two more days and on the third day she was well enough to be arguing with Malik and trying to get back into her usual routine. And by the next market day she decided she didn't feel well. "Get up, we will be late for the market and do not say you are sick because I know you are not!" Shulamit groaned unhappily and got out from under the covers. Malik walked out of the house, he stood by the door until she was dressed and came out with her basket of supplies, "_Ani ehagen otakh_, I will not let anything happen to you and you will continue to go to market like always!"

"_Slikha_…I trust you, I know you will keep me safe…lets go."

00

"Master! If we take this valley we will cut a good few days from our journey, it is treacherous but we can make it!" Altaïr stared at the novice carefully as he explained the route on the map, this was Malik's apprentice and he was every bit as smart as the Dai even if he was a little wet behind the ears. The older Assassin nodded at the suggestion and told the other with them to mount up. He had brought Nakim with him; the Assassin would be excellent help if they ran into trouble.

"Lead the way but do not go too far ahead, Adin, I would hate to experience Malik's wrath if I present you to him with arrows protruding from your chest. Keep your eyes open and your blade ready."

"And your belt tight!" The young man groaned quietly, he had been teased relentlessly by the two Assassins since they left Masyaf, he was so close to no longer being a novice but they treated him like a child. Still, he knew they trusted him enough to let him come on the mission to retrieve Malik. Even though Altaïr was grumpy all the time and Nakim was a little unnerving with the only skin to be seen on his was the top half of his face – why did he cover his face?

Adin had been deeply saddened when all that returned of his teacher was the black robe, Malik had been teaching him for nearly five years and the grumpy Dai had become like an older brother to the novice, even if his teaching methods involved getting hit on the back of the head a lot, "What do you think the woman is like? The one who has looked after him…I hope Master Malik has not been too hard on her." Altaïr and the other shared a look and shook their heads at the novice, "I…oh come on! I am young and the last girl I met tried to cut my throat!"

00

Shulamit's day was uneventful and Malik had frightened one or two of the young men who sometimes flirted with her at the market, he hadn't done anything to them, his mere presence just frightened them. "Malik, you were scaring my customers away!"

"You mean those little boys who were trying desperately to get your attention?" She smiled as he feigned innocent at telling them to go away, if not for the eagle sitting on her windowsill she would have told him off, instead she asked him what the message was. "It is from Adin, my apprentice of sorts…Idiot! If he takes that path…Shulamit I need some paper – quickly!"

"What is wrong, Malik?" She got what he asked for and read over his shoulder as he wrote.

"There is a path to this village, a short cut of sorts but it is not safe! If they do not fall from the cliff road they will have more bandits on their heels than they can handle! I have told that boy a hundred times about taking short cuts and now he has led Altaïr and Nakim on a dangerous path!" He tied the message to the harried eagle and forced it to take flight, "I am going to strangle that boy!" He paced angrily back and forth, there was nothing he could do! He could only hope that they made it through safely, Shulamit rested her hand on his shoulder and stopped his pacing, "No, there is nothing you can do…I am just worried…there is no reason for me to! Nakim is a talented Assassin and Adin is very capable himself…Altaïr will watch him…Altaïr is the best I know." They would cope; they would make it through safely.

She watched his eyes glaze over as he was obviously deep in thought, she assumed he was concerned for his friends, "_Atah ohev ohtam mihod...kmo mishpakha, nakhon_?"

Malik nodded slowly, "They _are_ my family…they are my brothers." He felt her wrap her arms around him in a hug, "They will be fine…they are strong." She hoped he was right, too much ill will had befallen the man already, she glanced up at him, he was pouting at whatever he was thinking about and she found it quite cute. Tip toeing the young woman leaned up to kiss him while he was suitably distracted; he pulled away from her as if burned, "No! I have told you…no more. Please, Shulamit…we have discussed this, you promised."

"…I know." She let him go and took a step back, "Foolish crush…I will regret it in the end, you are an Assassin, different worlds – blah blah blah…go see _Ima_ Pelia, she wants to talk to you, said something about needing your body...which was creepy." Malik patted her shoulder and left for the old woman's house, Shulamit was persistent in her pursuit of him but after what had nearly happened the night the guards came, Malik decided to think long and hard about how he felt for his female rescuer. He had decided it would never work, she was tempting and as a man he was certainly interested but he knew it would not work in the end. She was too stubborn, he wanted someone more mature for himself, Shulamit was still young, she was still naïve to the world and in the end he would always treat her like a child – she would resent him for that when her infatuation for him faded or when she met a new stranger that fascinated her. It would be selfish to take advantage of her like he wanted to. He reached the old woman's house and walked in, "Pelia? You wanted me?"

The old woman looked up at him as he entered her little house, "Can you light some of the lamps? It is getting very dark…Oh, and then I would like for you to try this on for me…I think it might be too small for my grandson." He sighed loudly through his nose; this was going to be a long visit apparently. "Do you have anything better to do?" She asked with a smile.

"No…alright, I am yours for the evening – do your worst old lady." This would be a suitable distraction from the worry he still felt for the other assassins, it would also get him away from Shulamit for a little while.

00

Nina looked up when she heard a knock on Shulamit's door, "It is probably Malik, I thought _Ima_ Pelia would keep him longer than an hour…can you open it for me, Nina?" The younger woman nodded and let Shulamit continue cutting up dinner. She opened the door about to tease the man about being _Ima_ Pelia's play thing; instead she was grabbed by her throat and pushed into the house, "Nina! Let he – "

"Be quiet or I cut her throat now!" She stared wide eyed at the man from town, the one who had tried to rape her barely even a week ago, half of his face was badly bruised and he was bandaged heavily around his forehead, "You may fool the guards but I remember you very well!" He held a sharp dagger to Nina's neck, the poor woman's hair being pulled viciously back, "Now, go get on your bed. Nahib! Take this little bitch – do what you want with her!" Another man came through the door; he shut it and caught Nina as she was thrown to him.

"Aww, I get a fresh little virgin? She smells like one!" Nina struggled in his grasp and he laughed at her attempts, "Yasir, do not let her hit you again!" He laughed as Yasir snarled angrily at the comment; he grabbed Shulamit and threw her down onto the floor. Nina called out to her and squealed when she was groped.

"You little bitch! You nearly killed me! Well, now I am going to have some fun with you and your little friend – if either of you scream I will kill anyone who comes through that door! Understand me!" He kicked her in the stomach and watched her cough and gasp in pain, "I will make you watch as my friend breaks into her and then, I will the same to you!" She heard Nina begin calling the other man every name under the sun, the sound of a hand hitting skin echoed in the little house and Nina squealed again in surprise.

Shulamit stared angrily as the stranger pushed her friend against one of the walls and began clawing at her clothing, "Stop! Leave her alone! _Ahna_! I will do what ever you want! Let her go! _Ani kol-kakh miztairet_! Forgive me! I hit you; I am the one you are angry with! Leave her alone!" She begged desperately, even when she was pulled up by her plait she still pleaded for them to leave Nina alone. Where was Malik? He said he would protect her from this man! She needed him to come back now and help Nina! "Please, _ahna_! I swear I will do anything you want…willingly! I will not fight you…let her go!" She felt tears falling from her eyes and found she didn't care, "Let her go!"

"Shut up!"

"Shula!" Nina screamed as she saw the man lift his dagger and make a cruel swipe toward the older woman.

00

A shiver vibrated through Malik's body and the Assassin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, what was that? "What is wrong?" The old woman asked and took the cup from him.

"I…do not know…I have a terrible feeling! I need to go…now!" He stood up hastily and apologised to the old woman, "I need to make sure she is alright…then I will come back." He didn't know why but he was certain it was the woman he was getting uneasy about or maybe it was still the concern he had fro Altaïr and the others. He opened the door and froze when the old woman called to him.

Pelia pointed to a trunk in the corner, "My husband's weapons are in there…I think you might need them…you Assassins only behave like this when there is danger, a strange sense you boys have."

He looted a dagger and rushed across the village, once again deserted because families were resting from the busy market day; he put his hand to the wood of Shulamit's door and paused when he heard crying and then a man's voice ordering silence. "Shula! No…please! Get away!" He pushed the door open a tiny crack and used the dagger to reflect the inside of the house. Nina was opposite the door, a man was trying to get control of her as she struggled against him, Malik growled under his breath and turned the blade, he nearly dropped the weapon when he saw Shulamit on the floor, she was still and another man was over her. Malik pushed the door further open, the men both too busy to notice, the first man was easily dispatched, he brought the dagger down in front of the man's face and placed it on the man's skin, Nina only continued her crying as her attacker's throat was slit from behind – he made no noise and Malik lowered him quietly. Malik shushed her; she had been sprayed by the cut and wiped frantically at the blood on her face.

Noticing the quiet Yasir sat up and turned to see what had happened, "Are you struggling with a little girl, my fri – " He froze at seeing the Assassin and reached for the dagger he had left beside him as the woman was being so compliant, Malik didn't give him the chance. He pinned the other down on his back, sharp steel pressed so hard to skin that it bled. The man reached up to pull the steel away ad screamed when he suddenly found some of his fingers missing from that hand, "Bastard!" Malik glanced at Shulamit laying to his left. She looked back at him fearfully, almost as if she didn't believe he was real. The buttons on her dress were half undone and she held her stomach as if it hurt, her hair was spread out under her head and the assassin pressed harder into the man's throat in anger – her long plait lay nearby like a snake.

"Shula! He cut your hair!" Nina pulled her friend up and pulled her close, the younger girl cried loudly into the other's neck and Shulamit continued to look at Malik in disbelief. "He is dead!" At that the woman looked down at the younger, Nina was splattered red with blood, the spray coming from when Malik had killed the other, she looked blankly at the body pouring blood onto the floor of her house and gasped, "S-should I…get someone? What do I do…what do we do? He is dead!"

Malik ignored her, he regretted having to let Nina be witness to the gruesome scene, he had not meant to get her covered in blood but the cut had not been as clean as he had wanted, "Get out, take Nina home and stay there – I do not want either of you seeing this."

"You do not have to kill him! We will tell the guards and they will deal with him! Malik…?" Shulamit stared at him pleadingly, he did not have to kill the man and especially not in her home!

"And they will let him go because he has money! He will come back, Shulamit! Do not be so damn naïve – get out!" She didn't move and he turned his feral glare on her, "I do not care if you watch, I will kill this man and I will not care in the slightest; get Nina out of here!"

"How can you just kill him?"

"Because I am an Assassin!" He yelled, "This man deserves nothing but death! He came here to hurt you; he would have killed you and Nina! He was going to attack her for just being here! Go!" She refused to move and tucked the younger woman's head into her shoulder so she wouldn't see. Her stare told him she was not going to go, she hoped he would spare the man if she was there to see – Malik shook his head slowly, he had hoped to make this man regret ever looking at Shulamit but he would not – could not – let her witness that. A sharp movement produced a choking, gurgling sound to emanate around the house as Yasir bled out. Shulamit looked away from him and hugged Nina closer. "I am an Assassin…I have no remorse for this man. Live with it."

00

The bodies were removed by Nina's father and her three brothers, it was done quietly and secretly, the men too angry at what had almost happened to Nina to blame Malik for the gruesome scene – they would have killed the men themselves if given half the chance. They told Malik he would not have to worry about anything and left him with Shulamit. Nina's father carrying her away in his arms as she was too shocked to move. The woman scrubbed the floor obsessively, trying desperately to get the blood to vanish, "Let me do it." He said and she ignored him, "Shulamit."

"You killed people…in my house, you do not even care…you…he did not have to die." she snapped at him and scrubbed harder.

"He tried to rape you; he was going to kill you and Nina too! You honestly think that you allowing him to take you would mean he would leave her alone? He was scum! Think how many other girls he has hurt! Why am I worse than him?"

"…You are not…I…am just…You had a choice! He made his…it did not mean you had to make another bad one!" She looked up at him and shrugged, she wasn't sure what to say or what to do, there was blood all over her floor, her friend had been terrified and she had seen Malik kill two men and not even think about it. "I suppose I saw you as some sort of…_Abba_ always told me stories and I never blinked when he said Assassin's killed the bad people…but seeing it…having it all over my hands and…as you said…I do not belong in your world."

Malik wished he hadn't made her witness the deaths but at least she understood now, "Go to Nina's…stay there, I will clean up and you will never even know." She stood up and unexpectedly threw herself into his chest, the embrace shocked him greatly, "…Stupid girl."

"I am angry at you for spilling blood for my sake but I know you were protecting me…like you promised."

000

Hmmm, now what? Next chapter, Altaïr will be knocking on the door!


	9. Chapter 9

Zeh ko'ehv li- it hurts a lot

Ai-El! - Oh god!

Ma yeish lanu kahn- what do we have here?

000

Altaïr cut down the last enemy and fell against a large rock in exhaustion. He hissed in pain when he suddenly noticed the gash on his shoulder, "Altaïr! The boy is down!" Nakim held the novice as he gasped in pain and tried to pull the arrow out of his ribs, "No, Adin! Leave it!" The Assassin slapped the hand away before anymore damage was caused. "You have trained with the healers – you should know better!"

"Zeh ko'ehv li!" Adin stared at the wooden shaft protruding from his body, the blood on his hands making his stomach turn and his head spin, despite training to be an assassin for most of his life, the twenty one year old hated blood, it made him ill and he had on more than one occasion fainted at the sight – this was why the Brotherhood wanted him to become a Rafiq – there was less gore. "Bastards! Tell me I got him at least! Agh! Ai-El! Zeh ko'ehv li!" Altaïr looked at it caustically, they needed a doctor but for now he would have to cope because he would bleed out if they took the arrow out.

"Adin, it is only a few more hours to the village, you must hang on." He slapped the boy's cheek when he seemed to swoon, "Adin!" The two men pulled him up and loaded him onto Altair's horse, "If I can ride with a hole in my shoulder – you can survive this graze."

Adin scoffed, "Graze? There is a piece of wood protruding from my chest!" He whined quietly when the horse began moving, it hurt and he thought he would scream but the older Assassin grabbed the novice's hand and made him put pressure on the wound. "I am sorry! I should have gone the long way! Master Malik always tells me…" The master Assassin shushed him and set the horse into a run, the jolting was agony to his injured shoulder and he could only imagine how much worse it was for the novice.

00

"Shulamit?" Malik found the woman with Nina outside by the boats on one f the grassy areas, they were deep in discussion about the younger woman's upcoming wedding and he was almost afraid to disturb them. It had been over two weeks since the incident, things were a little awkward again, Nina would smile at him but he could see clearly the hint of fear in her eyes and the slightly haunted look. She had nearly scrubbed herself raw trying to remove the blood he had sprayed her in; sometimes he caught her rubbing at her face as if it was still there. Nina gave him a more genuine smile and she showed him some of the materials she would use for the celebration, "Two more days and you will be a wife." It was strange; it felt like he had been there for longer than two months, as if Nina getting married was like watching a little sister grow up.

Shulamit sighed mockingly, "It seems like only yesterday you were running around the village naked…I will forever hear the wind echoing the sweet melody of 'neena neena!', my little girl is all grown up and ready to wash her husband's pants!" The younger girl slapped her arm playfully, a blush making itself apparent on her cheeks which caused them all to laugh. "Sorry, Malik…what is it?" He had come looking for her hadn't he?

"I just received a message from Altaïr; they have just passed the ridge and will be here soon."

"Oh…will they be staying? I can make room for them and there is…" Malik was staring at the floor, she realised he did not intend to linger, "you will leave today? But I – "

Nina butted in; she stood up and tugged on the man's sleeve childishly, "No! You have to stay for my wedding! I want to see you get drunk and fall over! A few more days! You can not leave without some sort of going away celebration either!" She pulled Shulamit up and told her to help convince him, "You are part of this village no matter how much you try to stay out of things! You are very well liked, Malik! Please do not go immediately!" Why was she doing this to him? He did not have time to play happy villages with them! "Please, stay for my wedding! Please! We could make it a double – Shulamit is still desperate!"

"Nina!" Shulamit wanted to strangle her, why was she still persisting? "Oh…is that…" she looked behind Malik and winced, the doctor and his son were stood at her house, "Malik." He looked at the two men a few meters away, he still had to break the woman's deal with the village doctor. They let Nina continue her plans and both made their way to the house. Shulamit ignored the son's grin at her and opened her door, "Please come in…"

00

"Master…" Altaïr slowed the horse as the young man doubled over, a horrible choking, gurgling sound came from him as he coughed violently, "Hurts…just…_ahna_…" Blood was staining his sleeve as he used it to cover his mouth, the novice moaned forlornly, this was not a good sign and he wondered if the arrow had hit something vital. If Malik saw him like this he would be angry, the Dai would hit him for being so careless, "I will not make it."

The older Assassin grabbed Adin's chin and made him look straight ahead, "Focus, do you see the buildings ahead? Do not give up yet, we are so close!" Adin's head rolled back onto Altaïr's injured shoulder, his dark green eyes focussing in and out as he whimpered miserably, "Nakim! Go ahead, find him a doctor!" The other nodded and Altaïr turned back to his charge, "Adin, look at me, look at me, little brother! Good," he watched the novice's head loll weakly, his eyes drooping dangerously, "I am sorry." He grabbed the wooden shaft and pressed it down slightly causing the young man to release a pained scream, Altaïr apologised again and justified his cruelty with keeping the other alert enough to survive.

0

The doctor stormed out of the house, he was displeased that Malik had told him Shulamit would not, under any circumstances, marry the man's son. He argued that he was doing the woman a great honour, she would marry into a wealthy family, his son had a secure future and she wasn't getting any younger. He demanded much more than what was agreeable to pay for Malik's treatment, "I do not understand you, Shula! Do you want to become an old maid? Who will look after you? Maybe we should get you a cat instead! My boy is…" He trailed off as he watched a horse pound into the village and rear noisily as a man in white dismounted. His eyes searching the people milling around as he jumped down from the animal.

Malik forgot his anger at the man for being so unreasonable but Nakim's arrival made his mind go blank, he would know the masked Assassin anywhere! The robes he wore were bloody and he was alone, "Malik?" The other Assassin stared with wide eyed, fortune was on his side and allowed him to find the Dai, "I could kiss you but I must find a doctor! Adin is wounded and we fear that he may…" Nakim placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, "He needs help. Altaïr is not far behind me but the boy is dying – the arrow has been in for hours, he barely even complains of the pain anymore!" Despite the argument the men were having, the village doctor agreed to help, for a hefty price, Shulamit was ordered to get clean water when she volunteered her house to heal the injured Assassin in. Malik watched anxiously as Altaïr's horse arrived not ten minutes later, his student bloody and coughing up blood left no room for a happy reunion.

Shulamit waited outside the house, with the three Assassins keeping the injured one still and the doctor treating him, there was very little room for her. All she had seen of the young man was a choking, bloody mess; he was lifted from the horse and carried inside her house with a piece of wood protruding from him. She could hear him screaming, half the village heard him and came to see what was going on – she shooed them all away by telling them it was another attack on travellers. It sounded awful, he was much younger than the others seemed to be, Shulamit wished she could help but Malik had asked her to go – he did not want her getting hurt by the thrashing man. After a while the door opened and Malik emerged, his face was grim and for a second she was worried the other was dead, "Mali – " an almost inhuman cry came from inside and she covered her ears.

"I could not watch him being closed up, he is not one for pain and he does not want me in there…he does not want me to see him sobbing like a child." If Shulamit did not know Malik well, he would have seemed cruel to say such a thing but she knew he was concerned. Malik had spoken often of his student, he felt like the young man's older brother and despite all his criticisms of the young man he was fond of him, "Why do they never listen to me? I do not nag incessantly because I want to!" The door opened once again and this time it was Altaïr who emerged, "Did he pass out?" he received a nod and sighed at the news – Adin still had much growing to do, he would not always have someone to look out for him. The two looked at each other for a long moment and the younger Assassin grabbed Malik and pulled him into a hard hug.

"Safety and peace, Malik."

Malik patted his back and they pulled apart, Shulamit thought it was sweet how Altaïr hid further under his hood and Malik disguised his pleased features by replying with, "Safety and peace, Altaïr. It is good to see you." He jerked his head in the young woman's direction, "This is Shulamit Yikara baht Nakhmun-Al-melekh."

Shulamit smiled weakly, "I prefer Shula. It is nice to meet you…again." She had forgotten how unnerving the hazel eyes were as he pinned her with them, "You are bleeding." He nodded and she just stared back – he did not say a lot. Malik chuckled at their stalemate, Shulamit was used to chatting with people, Altaïr did not chat, he observed, made smart arse comments and then went away. "Maybe…just an idea, you should get it looked at."

"You are looking at it."

"…Cute." Shulamit was rather stunned and had no more words for him.

"I thought so…" Altaïr had nothing to say to her silence.

00

Adin had a sweet face, he had short, dark brown hair that twisted into almost curls at the ends, there was a pale scar across the bridge of his nose, it stood out against his dark skin and the young woman wanted badly to poke it while the young man slept. He was asleep on her bed, still bloody and dusty from his travels, the wound just below his ribs looked raw and she knew the cauterising would hurt him once he woke up." Malik sat beside her and studied the wound. "A little honey will help heal that." Shulamit looked at him, how would honey help? He smirked at her and gestured to his amputated arm, "It was used after I was cauterised…trust me." Altaïr and the other Assassin were both topless, treating their wounds and Malik was mixing the medicine for his student – after Shulamit had nearly poisoned him, Malik decided to do it and save any problems.

"How do you get so many topless men in your house? Are you feeding them something or are you just insanely lucky?" It was as if Nina knew when a naked man was nearby; she always appeared from nowhere to say something inappropriate. She shut the door behind her, not at all worried about the others as she practically stepped over them, "Aww, he is too cute to be an Assassin! Look at his little baby face!" She cooed at Adin and sat next to Shulamit, "How close was the arrow to his lungs?"

"Very," she replied and dabbed at the dried blood around his mouth, "Why do I always get the nearly dead men?"

"Nearly dead, attractive men. Why do you get them with facial hair! There is nothing worse than stubble…except beards" she sent a meaningful look at Malik; he ignored her and continued mixing.

"Shula, you do not have to look after him…" came Nakim's voice, he still had the bottom half of his face covered, "You could make lunch instead." Malik kicked him and sent a glare at Nakim, "What?" Nina hopped back up and volunteered to make them all something, she was excited to be near the strange new men and wanted to have a reason to stay as long as possible while being useful. "There we are! I like a girl with the right priorities!" Malik give him a lecture on not being so rude when they were leeching off young women, they fell into comfortable conversation and much laughter as Nina tried desperately to get Altaïr to join in. Shulamit smiled at the antics, it had been so long since her house had been so full, it was cramped and Nina was noisy as she begged Malik not to reveal the origin behind her name, somehow everyone was officially invited to her wedding. Shulamit was enjoying it.

Adin stirred with a pathetic moan and a sudden flutter of his eyes. The dark green orbs focussed in on Shulamit and he gave a crooked smile, "_Ma yeish lanu kahn_? Did I die? Are you an angel?" The young woman blushed at his word and threw the cloth at his face with an annoyed huff. She then looked at Malik.

"…I am going to go get him some bandages and maybe some honey – hurry with his medicine, he is suffering from terrible pick up lines."

Adin pulled the cloth off and looked up at her sheepishly. "Please do not go…Master Malik will hit me!" He made to get up, managed to get onto his elbows but let himself collapse back down as his wound ached and he couldn't help the pained coughing fit that killed all of his light hearted joking. The woman went back to him and helped him onto his side as he asked, his coughing soon subsided and he was able to take in deep breathes, "_Slikha_…I did not mean to offend you."

"You did not; I have just heard that line before." She moved for Malik and together they got him to sit up. The young man reached for the medicine eagerly, he was becoming more and more aware of his injuries, his master handed the cup to Shulamit and petted his hair affectionately, he muttered how he had been worried, how he was glad the younger was alive and as soon as Adin had relaxed and was off guard – Malik smacked the back of his head and called him an idiot.

000

Short I know…but blah…losing inspiration quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**All chapters have been corrected and had things added! If you have time re-read them!**

Haim ani khayav...?- do i hafta? Naar tipesh! - Stupid child! (Female)

Ani kol-kakh miztair - I am so sorry (male) ma sheh amarta, ma sheh amarta... - whatever you say, whatever you say... (Female)

Aizeh bahaya sheh-ata bali! Lekh mimeni! - look at what problems you're bringing me! Get lost!

Ani khoshev sheh-aht yafa...- I think you're pretty... Ay! Lo Lagaat! - Hey! Don't touch!

lo kol-kakh- not so much... Lo, lo, ze lo ma ani nisa lih-daber!- no, no, that's NOT what I'm trying to say!

000

There were too many people in the house! Malik could not see this working at all, Altaïr was out of the way but Nina and Nakim were so boisterous that they took up too much room! Adin was not coping well with the crowd either, he was unable to sleep because he was coughing up blood and causing Shulamit to worry – this house was too small! It was Altaïr who suddenly decided it was enough, the hazel eyed Assassin suggested that Nakim, Adin and himself should stay at _Ima_ Pelia's house because there was more room; they could not go home until Adin was in a better state and it would be easier on Shulamit this way. Nina volunteered to go and smooth things over with the old lady, she took Nakim with her as an 'offering' and the house was instantly a lot calmer. They basked in the peace for a long moment before it was interrupted by a strangled gurgling coming from the novice who was roused from his sleep to once again empty his lungs; Shulamit rubbed his arm comfortingly and held a cloth to his mouth as he choked. "I think he should stay here, he is coming down with a fever and _Ima _Pelia is too old to take care of him."

"No, I am getting better…this will stop by nightfall…" Adin muttered out, "I will be ready to go by morning!" He didn't want to be the one holding them all back, his mother had been a healer, he had learned much from her and he knew this coughing up blood was just his body healing, if not – he would be dead. Shulamit pulled the cloth away so he could be heard better but when he saw the blood his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"…Is he…scared of blood?" Altaïr and Malik nodded, they knew by her shocked expression that she was thinking what the entire brotherhood was thinking – how did this novice ever get into the brotherhood! "How does that work? Does he close his eyes and wave a sword around?"

Malik chuckled at the idea, "No, he has not had his first kill yet and that is why he is still a novice. Usually he does as he is directed and finds somewhere to be sick or he falls over and a moment later…" Shulamit watched in fascination as the young man roused and looked slightly dazed, "Adin, stop giving Shulamit a hard time."

"Haim ani khayav…?" The novice muttered with a pout. He realised that the noise was gone and his dark green eyes swept across the house, the young woman and Nakim were gone, when had they left? How long had he been out? "Where is Nakim?"

"He went to see Ima Pelia, my house is too small to keep you all, so you and Malik will stay here and everyone else will go to hers. And as for your, 'I am fine' speech before you fainted like a little girl." Adin blushed slightly as the woman chided him, "You are not leaving this bed, you are not going anywhere for at least a week – if you behave I might let you get up to pee but otherwise you can put all plans for getting out of here well away!" He stared up at her with wide eyes, was she serious? He looked at Malik, who was sniggering behind his sleeve, the Dai shrugged at him – she was in charge. "He is not going to help you."

Adin sat up and glared at her unhappily, who was she to think she could tell him what to do? "Who do you think you are? Do I look like a child to yo- ah!" he flinched away from her as she waggled the bloody cloth at him.

"_Naar tipesh_! Grow some hair on your chest first and maybe I will listen to you!"

"Master Malik! I would rather stay at my grandmother's than with this old hag!"

"You little – "

"I am bigger than you!"

"Maspik!" They both stopped at Malik's command, "Adin, you are a guest here and Shulamit is right, you will stay here and rest! Shulamit, he is not a child. Though both of you are acting as such!" He had not expected this, usually his student was so sweet natured and mature but he could understand him being upset by a woman telling him what to do. Shulamit was just being herself, she was looking out for his best interest and being too forceful – though he had never seen her so aggressive. Perhaps it was because Adin was younger or because he had flirted a little with her, "Wait, did you say grandmother?"

Adin nodded, "I think my mother said she lived here…or near here." Malik stared at his student for a long moment and then he saw it – the eyes! Adin had dark green eyes just like Pelia's and Pelia had said she had children who went back to Masyaf, "…I am fine."

"You are not!" Shulamit snapped.

"Yes, I am!" he snapped back and they began arguing again, getting louder and louder – the two Assassin's turned to tell them both to be quiet but the novice began coughing violently and struggling to breathe. Shulamit panicked and tried her best to help him, she felt bad for arguing with him and making him so angry that he now was unable to get a proper breath in. Malik frowned; it was really not like Adin to behave like this. Maybe he had made the same mistake and given the young man too much of the medicine, it had made Malik react violently so why would it not do the same to Adin? If that was the case he did not want her near him!

Malik got up from the table and pulled the woman away gently, "Keep away from him for now, he is not behaving like he usually does and it may be a reaction to the medicine we gave him." He took her place in trying to get him to calm down enough so he could breathe, "I do not want you to be hurt by him…he might cry."

00

Adin followed Shulamit around the village like a kicked puppy, his eyes were reddened and tired, he held tightly to his wound as he followed her. he was trying to make up for his behaviour the day before, he was trying to do as Malik had asked and he was trying to get the prettiest girl he had seen in months to stop glaring at him. "_Ani kol-kakh miztair_."

"_Ma sheh amarta, ma sheh amarta..._" The novice reached to take the heavy bucket from her hands and Shulamit glared at him harder, "Go back to bed! You are bleeding!" She pulled the bucket out of his reach and he overbalanced, he fell against her and she toppled over. The water flew into the air and soaked them both; a few people who had been watching them laughed at the spectacle. "_Naar tipesh_! Aizeh _bahaya sheh-ata bali! Lekh mimeni_!" Shulamit's eyes locked onto surprised green ones and she felt a little bad, Adin was now soaking wet, water dripping from his dark hair and an even guiltier look on his face, "Now look at you!" she pushed him up by his shoulders and they both sat in the puddle awkwardly, "Sorry…I know you want to help because you were a brat yesterday but you do not need to follow me around like an abused dog…Malik was far worse when I gave him that medicine."

"…So you do not hate me?" she shook her head and he couldn't help but grin at her, this woman was a friend of his master and he did not want her to think him rude. She was pretty, he had seen some of the books in her home and discussed her with Malik, she was smart and very independent. She was very caring from what he had seen as well, she was only stern with him because she didn't want him to hurt himself. "_Ani khoshev sheh-aht yafa..._"

The young woman blushed brightly; he was absolutely beautiful when he grinned like that! And then he had to ruin it by saying something so ridiculous! Adin leaned forward to steal a kiss, his fingertips barely brushing her cheek when she pushed him over onto the ground, "_Ay! Lo Lagaat_!" Shulamit grabbed the wooden bucket and stormed back toward her house, why were men so infuriating!

Adin watched her go forlornly; he could not understand what he had done wrong! "Shulamit is not like the girls at the fortress, novice." Malik helped him up and smacked the back of his head for good measure, "You can not just say, 'you are pretty' and move in…think of her as a wild horse, you must approach her slowly, be gentle, you can not rush in because you will frighten her and she will run away. Let her come to you."

"Why is she mad because I think she is pretty? It was a compliment! She was blushing!" he kicked at the ground in frustration and huffed petulantly like a teenager, "What kind of girl can resist my boyish charms? My fine physique and captivating personality…?" Malik muttered something about his amazing modesty in a sarcastic tone, "Does she really want to be an old maid?"

Malik gave him an angry stare, he felt rather protective of Shulamit and did not like his student referring to her as such, "The kind that was nearly raped and killed not even two weeks ago! Stay your tongue and do not speak of things you do not know!"

"I…I am sorry, master…" The novice bowed his head slightly and stared at his feet, "I am a stupid child after all. I will go and apologise again. I should also change my clothes." He walked toward the house, completely oblivious to the exasperated look Malik was giving him. Malik considered yelling at him but decided it was best for him to learn himself of what he was about to do. The young man pushed open the house door and a scream tore through the village. Malik sighed, his eyes meeting Nina's across the well and she giggled madly when the abuse came hurtling out at Adin. His shouts and apologies being heard by many as he swore blind that he saw nothing! "How was I supposed to know you had no clothes on? It is not like I planned it!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Lo kol-kakh_." He gave her a crooked grin and then ducked as a shoe flew out at him and another string of curses, "_Lo, lo, ze lo ma ani nisa lih-daber_! Someone help me!" Nina rolled her eyes and headed toward the house to calm down her friend. She smirked widely at the novice as he cowered behind Nakim and Altaïr – how did he ever train to be an Assassin?

000

…sorry, it has taken forever to type anything…I am terribly stuck…properly stuck so here is just a chapter of random…if anyone wants to inspire me…please do!


	11. Chapter 11

_Likhi mimeni_- get away from me/ get lost (male)

_Naar tipesh_! - Stupid child! (Female)

**German…stolen from google so probably wrong!**

alles wird gut - everything will be alright

Du bist nicht allein – you are not alone

000

"…Adin…get that smirk off your face before I remove it – permanently." Malik warned caustically, his student had seen much more of Shulamit than he'd admitted to the woman and he had been grinning like a fool for hours. "You are acting like you have never seen a naked woman in your life! Shulamit is a respectable young woman and not some conquest! I have seen you when you decide you want to get into some girl's skirt, not her! She is not like the others that have a little bit of fun with you and then gets over it – You stop this now!"

"Master! She is a grown woman! She is older than me and I am sure she can make her own decisions…I am sure she has had plenty of attention from men in the past as well – "

"She has not!" Adin flinched at the anger radiating off the older man, "She is not some tart!" He got up and wandered toward the counter where he took a moment to calm himself, his back to his student, "I do not care when you flirt tirelessly with women in Masyaf, I do not care when you do it Jerusalem – mostly because you are awful at it and it is your looks that get you what you want…" he heard the annoyed sound coming from the other and continued, "I do care, however, when you set your eyes on someone like Shulamit…she is vulnerable, she has lived here her entire life and her kindness knows no bounds. Do not assume that because she has a temper she is not an easy target to manipulate!"

Adin played with his empty cup as he listened, Malik had never been so strict with him when it came to women and the more the man defended the woman the more Adin became aware of something, "You like her. If I had known she was yours I would not have teased her."

"She is not mine! I have been fighting her off for nearly over a month!"

"So you are jealous?" Altaïr asked, he had been observing the two since the three sat down to discuss a safe route home and then simply watched them as they argued about the woman, "Malik, do you not think you are giving Adin too much of a lecture than necessary? You are acting like a jealous husband and yet you claim not to want her."

"It would not work…but it does not mean I want the first idiot who gets shot with an arrow to mess her around! She has already shown she can not cope with our way of life, so why let her delve deeper?"

Shulamit walked in and looked around at them, she saw that Malik was angry and sent a questioning look to the other two. Altaïr shrugged, drained his cup and left to find their missing brother. Adin copied the movement but went to sit on the bed, like she had asked him to before she left, he gave a sheepish grin and picked up a book he had been studying. She stood beside Malik and placed what she had been carrying on the counter, "Are you alright?" he didn't respond and she placed her hand on his left shoulder, as usual he tensed at the contact, "Malik? You are angry…why?"

"It is none of your concern! _Likhi mimeni_!" he pushed her hand away and shoved past her as he left. Shulamit watched with wide eyes as he stormed out, what had she done? Perhaps he had argued with Altaïr and gone after him to continue? Shulamit sighed, there was nothing she could do now, she had to make food for five, Nakim had made a specific request and since they had given her money to get the ingredients, she thought it best to get started. She cut the meat up first and threw it into a pot, she wondered maybe if Malik were angry at her, he hated having his arm touched and she never left him alone when he ignored her – he hated when she would not let things drop. Cutting the vegetables next, the young woman had convinced herself that Malik had left to get away from her prying and she sighed sadly.

Hearing the sigh, Adin looked up at the woman, how could his master be so insensitive to the woman? About to go back to his reading, he heard a pained gasp and the clatter of the knife falling onto the counter, "Shula?" he got up and went to her side, "ouch…here." She had cut herself while chopping and she bled heavily from the wound; Adin took her hand and covered it with a nearby towel. "You should not let other thoughts enter your mind when wielding a blade – you will get hurt." He looked at her for a moment and then smirked, at her questioning gaze he smiled, "usually, master hits me when that phrase is spoken. I know! How lame is it to steal the words from another? Master Malik is not angry at you; I angered him and he will probably be back later with a bunch of flowers and apologise – are you laughing or crying?"

She giggled helplessly at the image of the grumpy Dai arriving with flowers and on one knee apologising, Adin ducked and looked under the curtain of hair hiding her face, "You must be delirious if you think that will happen! Will he shine his boots, press his clothing and put a side parting in his hair? Can you imagine how ridiculous that would look?" he chuckled along with her; it was a stupid thing to say. "Besides, there are no flowers in the village, he would have to go to town." Wincing, she watched as Adin peeled the towel away, he swallowed painfully hard and she could see the look of revulsion cross his features, "I will see to it – I do not need you fainting on me."

He shook his head, "I will be fine…just, as long as I think of something else." He examined the cut and decided it was nothing serious, it hardly bled now. "Can I ask you something?" at her nod he started again, "All the girls in this village have long hair, why is yours shoulder length?"

"…A man forced his way into my house, he attacked Nina and I…well he had another man with him but I barely recall his face. He attacked me in town and I hit him with a rock – nearly killed him. Anyway, so, he found my house…" Adin washed the cut, his green eyes flicking up to let her know he was listening, "He cut my plait off…it was all the way to my waist…he said whores should not have long hair and off it came."

"Did he…"

"No! Malik came…he…he killed them." Adin left her to fetch some of the bandages he was using and came back to her side, "I wish he had not, Malik should not have blood on my hands for my sake…I am not important, he should not have to bloody himself for a dumb village girl – I can barely look at him properly! He probably thinks I am incredibly ungrateful…I do not even bother him for kisses anymore." Adin choked on thin air and Shulamit blushed colourfully as she realised how much she had said. "It was curiosity! I have a huge crush on him and the furthest we got was a grope or two!" his eyes doubled in size, "No…no! I mean…you breathe a word of this and I will gut you like a fish! Understand, novice?" the young woman blinked rapidly at the dark chuckle coming from the young man and his wicked smirk. Adin moved so that he had her pinned to the counter with one of his arms either side to prevent her escape.

"Novice?" He leant in closer and Shulamit gasped when they were nose to nose, "What authority do you have to call me a novice? Hmm?" he watched her stutter and grinned; he loved it when girls turned into brainless idiots because of him and especially when they were off limits. Leaning in, he had barely even touched her lips when he felt horrible pain spread across his chest like fire; Adin stepped back and dropped to his knees holding his body in an attempt to quell the pain. Shulamit only felt a little bit bad for punching him, she hadn't really realised she had hit him until he dropped like a sack of sand, how annoying! A man wants to kiss her and she attacks them, Malik did not want to and she bugged him relentlessly. She had to admit though, she was feeling very flustered because of Adin's attention – arrogant child! "…Ow…shi-! Sh-shula! I can not breathe! I…"

Shulamit thought it was a trick at first but the wet sound of his hacking worried her enough to kneel down beside him, "Adin?" she had never meant to hurt him! "Come on, what kind of delicate flower are you? You will be alright!" Shulamit patted his back in hopes that it would clear the blockage; Adin hunched forward and covered his mouth as a spray of red erupted from him. "Adin!" his eyes rolled back as he watched the red droplets splash on the floor, the young woman ran to the door and wrenched it open, "Malik!" she yelled and looked around hoping he would appear, she saw the masked Assassin who had travelled with the boy instead, "Help! He – Adin is suffocating! He can not breathe!" Nakim rushed past her into the house, he ordered her to get the others from Pelia's and she obeyed – running as fast as she could.

00

"I want to meet my grandson! You two baby assassins are not going to stop me!" Malik held up his hand in defence of the old woman, who was waving her finger at him and Altaïr quite threateningly, "I have had to live with letters from his father for too long! I want to see him!" she was standing shakily with a cane in her hands, the two men were terrified she would fall over, "Do not fob me off with, 'we will bring him here' either!"

Malik stood by her as she tottered toward the door, "Fine! But, at least hold onto Altaïr or something…perhaps if you ask nicely he will carry you – think of all the groping you could get in."

"Bah! He is not my type!" Altaïr was not sure if he should be insulted or not, "Take me to my little Adin!" she took another slow step and then the door bust open like a windstorm had hit. Pelia toppled backwards but was caught by the assassins, three eyes found Shulamit gasping and panting. "What is wrong?"

She took a few desperate breaths, "I did not…he was…" another deep breath and she spat it out guiltily, "I hit Adin and I think he is dying! Nakim told me to get you right away!"

00

Shulamit found herself outside her house, once again waiting for news on Adin, she had not meant to hurt him, how was she supposed to know his lung would suffer for a gut punch? When she had returned his lips were blue and he was not breathing, Nakim was doing something strange by pushing on his chest – how was that supposed to help? The doctor was next in and now she had to wait to find out if she had killed him or not. If he lived, she swore she would let him kiss her as many times as he wanted and she would not complain! The door opened and she spun her head expectantly, it was Altaïr. The Assassin sat down next to her on the ground and huffed in annoyance, "He will live. It is his own fault, he was told to lie down and not d anything – instead he walks around like there is nothing wrong. He could have collapsed even if you had not hit him…why did you hit him?"

"He tried to kiss me…"

Altaïr laughed at her answer, "good for you! Stupid novice was warned." He heard soft snivelling and his eyebrows scrunched up at the sound of the young woman trying to hold in her crying. "It was not your fault…go back inside – Malik can not look after him alone." Just as he said this the doctor emerged from the house and mumbled something about medicines that needed to be bought. While Altaïr spoke with the man, Shulamit shuffled into her home and peeked in. Nakim was cutting the food up in preparation for dinner and he gestured for her to go to Malik, who was sat beside the bed.

Malik stroked the other's hair gently, muttering things softly to him in a language that Shulamit did not know but was afraid to ask for fear of disturbing him. "It is his mother's language," the Dai said quietly and gestured for her to sit beside him, "he will be alright, it was not your fault, you told him repeatedly to rest – he should have listened to you. So do not cry." He didn't need to look at her to know she had tears streaming from her chocolate eyes; Malik flinched slightly as she rested her head against his left shoulder and then let his sharp words for her – because she knew he hated her touching his amputated limb – turn back into the foreign reassurances for the novice. Adin stirred slightly, his skin pasty and beginning to heat up uncomfortably. He groaned slightly but calmed as he felt the gentle touched in his hair and the voice of his master, nothing but a pained expression came further from him. "Shulamit, can you talk to him? You have a very soothing voice when you are not yelling or swearing, if you can, use; '_alles wird gut_' and '_du bist nicht allein_'"

Shulamit took Adin's hand and began talking nonsense at him, she used to do this for Malik when he was unconscious, she felt a little silly doing it in front of Malik and Nakim, "_D-du bist_…" Malik whispered the words to her again, "_Du bist ne- nicht…allein_?" Malik nodded at her pronunciation and the woman felt a little more confident, she squeezed Adin's hand slightly and said it again, "Adin, _du bist nicht allein_." She had no idea what it meant but the now smooth features on his face made her not really care at that moment. "_Naar tipesh_."

000

Oh look…it is very short…*sighs*


	12. Chapter 12

_Haim ani khayav_...?- do i hafta?

_Ma_? – What?

_Bo, Hiztaref Al ha-rikud!_ - Come on, join the dancing!

Kalah- bride

000

Green stared at green for long silent moments, each regarding the other curiously and then finally one set looked away, "send him back, I want a different grandson." Adin's jaw dropped, he had just been disowned by his own grandmother! "I thought he would be bigger! He hardly has any real muscle, his hair needs cutting and he looks wet behind the ears." She pouted and looked at Altaïr as if it were his own personal fault that her grandson was not as she had expected, "…he looks sick, what did you do to him?"

"_Ima_ Pelia…he was shot with an arrow," Shulamit said as she tried to placate the old woman, "besides, he is young, a few more years and he will be worth feeling up…wait, no…he is your grandson. Forget I spoke."

"You punch me and now you say I am not worth feeling up?" this day was getting worse and worse! She sent him an apologetic shrug, Shulamit sighed when he looked away, she had not meant to insult him and if she were a little braver she might have told him that she was quite smitten with how he looked; he was not like the three older men who looked to be made of marble but his body was toned, it had definition and he had a profile to die for – if he were not such a jerk. "I thought you would be a sweet old lady! Not some perverted old woman with high expectations! I wore every single one of the shirts you made me too…even if they were huge." His pouting did not cease and he wished they would stop picking on him!

Pelia stared at him disbelievingly, "You…actually wore them?"

"Yes, the one with one arm shorter than the other, the one that itched, the one that gave me a rash, the yellow one, the red one and the thick one for winter nights…you did not send one last year."

"You wore them?" Adin nodded, "…oh. Well...really? You wear them?" she was very surprised, she had never expected him to wear them but he had and he sounded disappointed at her lack of making him one the year before. She looked at him a little longer; she had hoped he would take after her husband and his father, tall, well built and rugged. Perhaps he looked more of his mother, she had hoped her husband would dominate his features and had not liked that he did not resemble him at all. "I have another one for you, it would look nice for Nina's wedding tomorrow and the arms are the same length."

"_Haim ani khayav?_" He whined childishly, Malik's boot jabbed him discreetly and he sighed, he guessed it was the old hag's way of apologising, "That would be…nice…I guess. Thank you…" his voice weakened a little toward the end and he began coughing again.

"If you are still alive tomorrow." Nakim muttered, "It is late, let us go back to your house, get you tucked in and then up nice and early for tomorrow – Altaïr, are you coming?"

"I suppose, there are a few things I need to…oversee, in the town tomorrow." He clasped Malik's shoulder and the two shared a few words before the three left. Shulamit pushed Adin down and made sure he was settled on his side before getting up and locking the door. She spent a little bit of time tidying up the house, putting away left overs and looking at the dress she would wear tomorrow; it was yellow, bronze motifs decorated in a simple design and she hoped she would look good in it. Turning to ask the others their opinion she was a little put out to find them settled.

Malik slept against the wall opposite her makeshift bed, Adin between them in the only proper bed, the man seemed exhausted and she could not blame him; Malik had been worrying over the younger man since he arrived. "Shula, I am cold." The woman looked around the room helplessly, she had used the extra blankets to make Malik a bed, maybe he was just being childish? She felt Adin's head, he was warm but she saw how he shivered and sighed. What could she do? The blankets on her bed could be used but it got cold at night, she could share Malik's bed…no, he probably would not let her – she was hardly going to jump in the sea again to weasel her way under his covers. He coughed slightly, Adin gave her a pleading look, he really was feeling lousy and even though he had complained of being mothered, he desperately wanted the attention.

"How are you an Assassin?" she muttered sarcastically as she took her own blanket and draped it over him, "You are such a baby, Adin." She felt him shrug and sighed as he grumbled into the pillow softly.

"Get in with me, you have no blanket now and it will keep us both warm." He heard her snort at the suggestion, "It is not a trick to get you in the same bed as me, it makes sense! Please, Shula…" there was no reply and he assumed that was a stubborn 'no'. It did not surprise him, he had been too flirty and she probably didn't trust him enough to keep his hands to himself. Adin turned over onto his other side, he wanted to lie on his back but he knew he would choke, jumping slightly when the blanket lifted and a body slipped in behind him. Shulamit turned so her back was to his and huffed slightly, she was only giving in because she felt bad! Nothing else!

Half an hour passed peacefully, the young woman was nearly asleep and then she felt him shift behind her, an arm draped itself over her waist, she nearly screamed but he shushed her and reminded her that Malik was asleep. Apparently his arm had gone numb from laying on it and this was not a failing attempt to touch her. "Are you sure it is not a failing attempt?"

"I do not seem to be failing." He whispered back and she blushed at his teasing tone, how dare he! "Oh come on, Shula! Just pretend you do not hate men for a few hours!"

"I do not hate men…this is just…I hardly know you! I bet you do this with all the girls you meet."

He was thoughtful for a long moment, he usually wanted to have sex with all the girls he met and not simply cuddle up to them under the blankets – Shulamit was a little different, she was older, sweet and just so much fun to tease, "…usually, if you were like 'all the girls', I would have my hand between your – no! Sorry! Sorry, stay!" he held her waist tighter as she tried to escape, "Just, relax. I promise I will be good."

"If you do anything inappropriate I will cut my wrists and bleed all over you!" he huffed at her and flipped back to his other side, she was such a kill joy! "why are you scared of blood…why become an Assassin if you do not like blood?" it was a stupid thing to do, dedicate your life to a brotherhood that dealt in blood, a job where you drew it or it was drawn from your own body. People must get terribly injured, she though of the scars she had seen all over the assassins' bodies and Malik's severed arm – what was he thinking when he decided to join? Shulamit noticed he hadn't answered yet, "Adin?" He muttered something quietly and she had to strain to hear him, "_Ma_?"

The novice turned onto his back, "I said, I was not always so adverse to blood. I used to be fine, the scar on my nose – when I got it, I kept fighting and I really did not care that blood was pouring down my face and now I get a paper cut and faint. I wanted to be like my father, I wanted to be a great Assassin who knew medicine…now I can not do either because…" he hesitated to continue, it would not hurt to tell her but it was personal to him. Though she had told him about the attack in her home, her hair being sliced off and he was sure she would probably tell him anything he wanted to know. "It was years ago…Masyaf was being attacked by Robert De Sable – some Templer commander who took issue with us. Father was in the fortress, I was at home with my mother, I was sick…so sick I could not move and I could barely even whisper. The attack came so suddenly that all my mother could do was hide us in the house, she shoved me into a cupboard and tried to hide herself elsewhere but they burst in."

Shulamit noticed his voice becoming strained and his breathing wheezy, she sat up and pushed his shoulder so he was on his side, "Do not lie on your back." She chided softly before adding, "You do not have to tell me either…not if it makes you sad."

"No, it is fine, I have started so I will finish…I will give you the very short version. I was stuck in a cupboard with an unobstructed view, I had to watch them…I could not get to her! They murdered her, cut her throat so deeply they nearly decapitated her, the blood was everywhere, the floor, the walls…me. Ever since…I hated blood. Father has been pretty good about it, he is disappointed that I will not follow in his footsteps but a Rafiq is still…" he wouldn't say good but it was better than giving up and being called a coward, "do you have any idea how horrible it is to see someone you love die?"

"I do actually," she shuffled a little closer to him in an effort to comfort him, "my mother and brother got sick and died, took three weeks for her to go and only two days for my brother. A year ago my _Abba_ was pulled out of the sea, he drowned." He muttered a sorry tiredly, "maybe…you can still be a healer. Malik said he had to do a lot of healing at the bureau – you might not like drawing blood but you should be able to heal. You fixed my hand and you…were sort of fine."

"Will you two shut up," came Malik's voice in the darkness, "Your teenage angst is depressing me!"

00

The village was lit up beautifully with different coloured lanterns, a large bonfire was glowing powerfully in the centre of the village, music and laughing filled the little area. Nina's wedding had gone perfectly, she was ecstatic with how things had gone because despite her husband being chosen for her, she really liked him and he seemed incredibly smitten with her – he blushed more than she did! She ran over to Malik and his 'monk' friends, "_Bo, Hiztaref Al ha-rikud_! Do not sit here like old women!" she first tugged on Adin's hand and he declined unhappily, he wanted to join in and drink and have fun and everything else he was currently not allowed to do! Knowing he was injured the woman next attacked Malik, "how can you refuse me?"

"Easy, like this; no." she whined at him and he could only smirk, "Nakim. Why do you not show this beautiful _Kalah _how to dance properly…or at least hold her up because she is very drunk." The older Assassin chuckled and stood, he took Nina's arm and she practically dragged him to where everyone was dancing. her new husband watched forlornly as his new wife was led around faultlessly before Nakim dumped her back to him, her balance affected badly by her drinking; Nakim gave them a triumphant wave and was about to rejoin them when Pelia tapped him on the shoulder. "...do you think we should tell Nakim's wife that he is dancing with married women and old ladies?"

Altaïr let a small grin creep onto his face, Nakim's wife was a very jealous and violent woman when her husband flirted with others, "We should…it would be the right thing to do, brother."

"You, my masters…are cruel men." Adin looked back out at the people dancing, he spotted Shulamit twirling around with a small child in her arms, she had complained that morning that her dress was too small but he thought it suited her perfectly. It complimented her shape beautifully, he had not realised that she was rather curvy; he would find a way to destroy her dresses and make sure that she only wore ones that hugged her shape. Maybe an accidental fire or he could accidentally haul her trunk of clothes to the beach and accidentally throw it into the sea? Her chocolate brown eyes caught his gaze and she smiled at him, he grinned back foolishly, he knew she had had a few drinks by the pink flush on her cheeks and all he could think was how wonderful she looked in the yellow dress, the yellow ribbon in her hair barely stood out as the firelight in the dark turned her hair the richest mahogany he had ever seen. He flinched back when clicking fingers obscured his vision of her; he looked at Malik with furrowed brows.

"Go to her, stupid! As long as you take it easy…" the Dai watched his student practically run to be by Shulamit's side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Altaïr reach down beside himself and produce a large jug of what could only be something very strong, "It has been a while since we got paralytic…we should wait for Nakim, should we not?"

"We should." They both looked in the direction of their brother, he was now stuck with two small children holding onto him, Altaïr handed a cup to Malik and they both downed it, "But he is busy."

00

Adin stood in front of Shulamit a little awkwardly, "I think the dark blue and silver look very good on you." She said as she looked at the top his grandmother had made for him, "except this loose stitch." She reached for the offending thread and toppled into him, he caught her easily and laughed as she looked most confused, "…I must have tripped." She didn't remember drinking that much! Adin held her firmly by the shoulders until she was more up right and suddenly she giggled, "You have such strong hands! Like my Abba's." he wondered if that was a compliment or not, "do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

"No." she said flatly, "With my father."

He laughed again, she was less reserved like this, "I want to dance with you." Shulamit took a step forward and he caught her again, she wondered how Nina was fairing if she was this bad! Adin told her to put her arms around his neck, he held her against him by the waist, "Or maybe you should just hold onto me." Her answer was simply to let her dizzy head rest against his shoulder and let him twirl them around and tell her that Nina was practically committing rape on her new husband who was red as a tomato, he told her that Nakim was once again stuck dancing with his grandmother and that Malik and Altaïr were knocking back alcohol like it was water. She muttered that it was a very long song they were playing and he chuckled lightly as she almost nuzzled his neck, "it is many songs past since we started."

"Adin…" she muttered and raised her head to gaze up at him, he looked down at her and nearly jumped in victory when he thought she was asking him silently to kiss her, before he had moved his head even an inch she spoke. "Get your hands off my arse."

000

…yes…it was a very Other Character chapter…live with it people! *cookies for all my reviewers!* I wait desperately for the notification e-mails! As usual, iguanablogger is my amazing translatorer!


	13. Chapter 13

_Hakol yihiye bihseder_- everything will be OK

Slikha - sorry

000

At some point Shulamit ended up dancing with a mildly tipsy Malik, the alcohol lifting his limitations enough to allow himself to enjoy the moment. She had sobered a little, losing her balance only when he spun her too fast but he caught her each time, chuckling when she complained about the ground being uneven and accused him of being drunk. It seemed like forever since he had danced like this, he didn't notice the set of green eyes watching them from a distance and pouting unhappily – Adin wanted to dance with her all night, his injury made it impossible for him to be active for long and the way she smiled and spoke to his master upset him. "I am going to bed." He announced to the two assassins sat drinking, they gave him knowing looks and he huffed irritably.

The house's little fire sparked to life when he fed it, the dim area becoming easier to navigate and allow him to warm his chilled hands. If he hadn't been so eager to prove he could navigate the holy land he would never have been injured, if he were a better Assassin he would never have gotten shot, if he weren't such a coward he would not be treated like a kid. Maybe Shulamit would like him more if he wasn't so scared of blood, he should try harder not to let it affect him and show them all he could be a good Assassin. He spent a few hours sleeping, dreaming of nothing and occasionally stirring to the sounds coming from outside as the party began winding down. Now that Nina had practically passed out with her new husband, everyone was beginning to leave. The music had stopped a little while ago and Adin heard the door rattle, it sounded like a body trying to get in and he sighed irritably; how did his masters manage to get so intoxicated they couldn't open a door?

Adin opened the door slightly and looked out, no one was there…but he had heard – a noise drew his attention and he looked to his left. His eyes widened as he witnessed his master with Shulamit wrapped around him, their mouths joined and they were lost in the moment so much so that they didn't notice him stood watching. Malik had said he didn't want her; Malik had pushed him toward her and told him that if he was patient she would come to him. Why would he do all that and then be found kissing her? The novice turned on his heel and walked back into the house; he lay down in the bed and covered himself with the blanket. If his master wanted her then he could have her – but how dare he play with his feelings like this.

00

"This is foolish, Adin!" Malik growled as the novice took up his fighting stance once more, "you are not well enough for this! Do you not remember yesterday when you nearly died?"

"It is just a little training, what can it hurt…it is not like you have a problem hurting me." Malik frowned at the words but Adin continued before the older could interpret the words, "i want to learn this move; I can practice it when I feel up to it." When Malik did not look as if he would not co-operate Adin went through every good reason he could think of to make his master teach him. When that didn't work he shrugged his shoulders and said nonchantly, "I guess you are just not able – I understand, more a teacher of words than of ac - !"

During his arrogant little comment, Malik had rushed the younger man and struck him across the jaw, "you want to fight me so badly? Fine!" he snapped. "I have no idea why you are in such a foul mood this morning but it is making me very angry, your constant glowering, the tone you have used – I assumed it was because you were in pain and I let it slide. But I will not tolerate arrogant insults from a child! I thought you were better than this!" Adin spat the blood in his mouth onto the ground, his hand cautiously touching the split lip and looking at the red smear on is palm; it turned his stomach but he concentrated on glaring at the other and not on the feeling of repulsion.

"And I thought I could trust you!" he shot back angrily, "I never thought you would…" he spat again and heaved a few deep breaths as he felt like he needed them, "I know I am a dumb novice, I know I have a lot of things to learn as well and I thought you would show me – no! Instead you set me up for a fall! You lecture me, yell at me and tell me how I should not play with peoples feelings," a cough and another wave of nauseousness hit him as the blood in his mouth would not slow – how hard had Malik hit him? "Why sit me down and tell me how to win Shula's affections, push me toward her and leave us alone? If you want her then say so…no…instead you let me get close to her and then you…"

Malik stepped forward as the other swayed dangerously on his feet, he had no idea what Adin was going on about, just that the younger man was angry…hurt. He ranted on and on despite the blood overflowing from his mouth, he didn't even seem to realise he was gasping like a fish out of water, "calm down, stop working yourself up and tell me what it is I have apparently done. You are agitating yourself and it will only make your wound worse."

"I saw you! She will not allow me to kiss her, but you! You can push her against the side of her house and kiss her as you please – what happened to not taking advantage? What happened to, 'she likes you, Adin, keep trying'?" his yelling caused Altaïr to come and investigate; Shulamit followed in his shadow and sent a worried look at the novice.

He looked bad, he was unsteady on his feet, his breathing was erratic and he had blood down his chin, his neck and it was quickly swallowing the grey of his top. Shulamit swerved around Altaïr's side and attempted to go to him, a firm hold on her upper arms and a command not to go near was issued by Altaïr, "he has to calm down, he will not hurt me – I know he will not…" hazel eyes regarded her for a long moment, he was weighing the situation in his mind. Adin had to be calmed, if Altaïr attempted it he would end up hurting the other but if he sent this woman he risked getting her injured; Adin may have been vulnerable but he was still an Assassin. A tug from her made him let out a frustrated huff and he released her. Grateful for the chance, Shulamit approached Adin carefully, Altaïr her new shadow as Malik watched his student drop to his knees and stare at the forming red liquid pool in the sand. "Adin?" she began gently, "what have I said about resting? Why will you not allow yourself to heal…do you want to die? Because that is what will happen if you do not calm yourself."

He flinched when her hand slid across his shoulder, he wanted her to go away and even though he was not angry at her, her mere presence agitated the anger he had. He didn't want her arms around him or her soothing words in his ear, the hand stroking through his hair and he didn't want to be surrounded by her embrace. It wasn't fair! He had known her for less than a week and he was acting like a child who had had his favourite toy snatched from him. There was something about her that he was drawn to, maybe he wanted to be mothered, maybe it was the thrill he got from the challenge she presented and the way she behaved differently from all the other girls he'd known. "There we go," he heard her coo gently as his breaths came easier, "My silly novice…" he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her shoulder, his head tucking into her neck like a scared child. He mumbled something into her neck and she pulled away slightly to her what he was saying but he just followed the movement, "_hakol yihiye bihseder_…tell me what you said."

"I did not faint…I wanted to…but I did not faint." He had been staring at the blood on the ground and on his hands and he had pushed away the darkness that threatened him. Pulling away slightly, Adin realised he was smearing her clothing and skin with his blood, "_Slikha_, I am getting it all…let me go or it will stain." Shulamit shushed him and told him it didn't matter. She praised him on not reacting to the blood, running her fingers through the soft curls of his head, Shulamit held onto him until he fell back into her hold, his head once again tucking into her neck.

Altaïr glanced at Malik; the man was watching the scene in silence, his face blank but his eyes sad. Sad for his student or that Shulamit was showing such care for another. "What got him so worked up?"

"I betrayed his trust." He admitted simply. It seemed ridiculous that someone Adin's age, someone with the upbringing and the lifestyle that Adin had would be so fragile. Adin had always been a shy boy, he was picked on by everyone – he was slow to learn new skills, he was always behind when it came to physical tasks, he got sick often, he rushed into things and doubted himself. It seemed that the novice had set himself up to fail – the failure to even lift a finger to save his mother the final nail in the coffin. Malik knelt down beside his student and rested a hand on his back; it seemed Adin had begun to push back.

000

Incredibly short! Very very short but I just had to post something of this story!


	14. Chapter 14

_Mituka sheli_ - my sweet (male)

000

Shulamit stroked her fingers through Adin's hair as if he were a little cat, his head rested on her lap as he coughed and struggled to fill his lungs, "Is there really nothing more we can do?" she asked the pacing Assassin, "he is burning up, Malik!"

"He will be fine." He said dismissively. "He is a brother, he is strong and I know he will survive this." His dark eyes looked down at the barely open green ones, Adin staring at him with something akin to amazement and shame. He had yelled at Malik, insulted him and been down right disrespectful – yet here was the master Assassin saying that he was strong, that he would survive because he was part of the creed; a brother. He felt awful for losing his temper on the man who had trusted him and trained him from a below average novice to a nearly full fledged Assassin. And why? Because he had kissed a woman that Adin was enthralled with.

Shulamit was kind, she was stubborn, clever and she was the kind of person Adin thought Malik deserved. The man had lost his brother, his arm and had hit the bottom of a deep chasm – yet he had climbed up. Inch by painful inch, Malik had climbed out and made something of himself. Adin remembered it, remembered when Malik first arrived in Jerusalem, in pain, grieving and left to be forgotten in the bureau like a broken tool; Adin had been sent to Jerusalem while he grieved over his mother, he was to become an informant because he was not fit to be an Assassin. He had connected with Malik, he had become almost a replacement for the little brother lost and Malik for Adin was a welcome older brother – Malik believed that with the right training Adin could become anything. They trained together in the bureau, the exercises teaching Malik to understand how to cope with the missing limb and his wisdom was passed to Adin, who improved more and more under the Dai.

Malik had fought tooth and nail with Altaïr in Adin's defence. Altaïr had not wanted the novice to be in the way at the fortress and Malik had argued violently that Adin would be his apprentice – Malik would train him personally! The novice wanted so badly to follow the man's footsteps – to rise up from a hopeless hole and show everyone that he was strong too; that he deserved to be part of the brotherhood. And what did he do? He threw a childish tantrum and tried to hurt the man he owed so much to…over a girl. Why shouldn't Malik be allowed to have a beautiful woman? The man had known Shulamit longer and his protectiveness of her showed his affection for the girl – Malik had even stepped aside so that Adin could have a chance to have her. He pulled his arm out from under the blanket he was wrapped in and reached out for Malik, "I am sorry…I am a stupid kid, I know that I do not deserve it but please…I am sorry."

Without hesitation, Malik grasped the outstretched hand and squeezed gently, "I am sorry also. This time…I promise to mean everything I say – no more half hearted decisions." Adin smiled weakly, "If I had known an arrow in the chest would bring out your strength…I would have shot you years ago." He regretted the joke a little as Adin's chuckle turned into choking coughs. Leaving his novice with Shulamit, Malik left the house to join Altaïr by the boats, the other Assassin was planning to get a few supplies and needed the Dai's help with a few things. The hazel eyed Assassin was found speaking to a woman Malik had never seen in the village before – yet he recognised her.

She had blue eyes, a sweet face with a sprinkle of freckles on her tanned skin and dark brown hair tied in a loose bun. She looked so familiar but struggled to place her, she looked at him as he approached and grinned brightly at him, "Have you forgotten me again, Malik?"

"…yes." She laughed at his bluntness and he found himself irritated for not knowing who this person was.

"Masyaf healer, we were born two days apart, I used to practise on you two when you would fight…you broke Altaïr's nose once and at the same time broke a finger, I bandaged you up. I was also there when you came back from Solomon's temple." Malik had a flash of recognition, he vaguely remembered her face through a haze of pain, she had tried to calm him as they cut off his arm and he was sure it was her who had been with him in the days after. "You were heavily drugged…and I suppose it has been…years."

"Rana?" she nodded and laughed as he practically kicked himself, "Why are you all the way out here? I thought you tripped off a cliff or something…did you get lost? Because the kitchen is about a thousand miles that way."

"Ha…ha…oh, you are so hilarious! Your wit is as good as your juggling." Malik's jaw dropped, too shocked at her response to think of a suitable retort.

Altaïr interrupted before this turned into a fight. "Rana is visiting family in the town and wanted to explore this village. She is about to see Adin and see what can be done for him. I trust her opinion more than the doctor here." She had more experience with the kind of wounds assassins received.

Malik moved to her side and pointed to Shulamit's house dramatically, "he is in that house, take sixty steps in a forward direction – if you get lost just ask one of the children –oof!" Malik held his gut gingerly after she elbowed him quite viciously and told him she was capable of finding her own way and then selected a few strong insults for him. "I still say she is not female under that dress." Altaïr chuckled slightly and ushered him away before the healer came back for more.

00

Nina jumped off the boat and ran at Shulamit full pelt, the older woman caught her in a hug and they chatted excitedly about Nina's new house, what it was like living in the town and how exciting everything was. She had been living with her husband for three weeks now and this was her first time back in the little village, "Oh, Shula! I missed you! How is everything? How is Adin, he was really sick when I left, is he better?" as if by mentioning his name, the novice meandered over to them "You look much better!" Nina announced and hugged him as well; Adin winced at the action but smiled still.

"I am healing; there is this really evil woman from home that has practically chained me to the bed at every chance! Master Malik tried to save me from her but she nearly turned him into a eunuch…sad times." He threw his arm over Shulamit's shoulders casually, "If not for Shula, I swear I would not have survived Rana for long." Shulamit shrugged his arm off and shook her head at him. He had reverted back to flirting with her at every given chance but retained enough sense not to be annoying about it and somehow he had escaped both her and Rana's watch to go and retrieve a couple of half wilted flowers from who knows where. When Shulamit had seen them she nearly squealed in excitement.

There was a new determination in the novice's eyes, his actions were better executed and he listened. He still whined unabashedly at his boredom of having to rest all the time but he did as he was told…mostly. Malik seemed to always be busy hurling abuse at the healer from Masyaf and getting it returned back in equal bursts, if they weren't fighting they were discussing subjects with great gusto. She was a wonderful healer, Shulamit had learnt so much from the older woman and she enjoyed the female company in Nina's absence. One more week and the Assassins would leave – something that broke Shulamit's heart. She would miss them; Nakim's sense of humour, Altaïr's presence and his knack for winding Malik up with no effort what so ever. Adin she had become so fond of, even if she wanted to punch him sometimes and Malik – Malik felt irreplaceable to her.

"Hey…are you alright?" Adin came into her view, his face showing his concern, "You look like you will cry…"

"No! I am fine, just happy to see Nina!" she lied quickly and gave him a bright smile.

"…I do not believe you but I will leave you alone for now. i better go pretend to rest, Rana will come from town soon to check on me; if all goes well I will be able to travel and we will be out of here by the end of the week…" he pouted slightly, "I really liked it here too."

Nina's eyes widened suddenly, "What?" she exclaimed, "You can not go! She is still single! Where is Malik!" she began marching toward the house, Shulamit being dragged behind as she yelled at the shorter woman about not needing a husband and how Malik was not going to care. "He did not even dance with me at my wedding, that man is in trouble!"

00

"So, master Malik looked at her and said, 'sorry, were you speaking?' – this was after a long rant, Nina hit the roof!" Pelia smiled at the animated tale the boy was telling her, she didn't have the heart to tell Adin that Nina had already been around to tell that story, followed by Shulamit complaining about how noisy everyone was at her house. Altaïr and Nakim were very good for Pelia, they were quiet, helpful and Altaïr was incredibly polite, despite the old woman's teasing. She could not believe Shulamit when she said they disturbed her peace.

"Do you feel better?" Adin nodded around the huge bite of cake she had given him, "Good, my boy needs to be strong and fit, especially if you are making such a long trip home…I miss Masyaf, the things your grandfather and I used to get up to!" she tied off the thread on a bright blue blanket and sighed tiredly, "You are not such a bad child, I thought you were a little wet when I first saw you and you do not look a thing like the other boys in this family but you are a sweetie; you will make a good Rafiq." She petted his hair lightly, still thinking it was too long and that he had too much of a baby face, "fetch me my blanket, Adin…it is chilly today."

Adin stood up and fetched the brown material from over the bed, "Are you alright, grandmother? You seem really tired today." He draped it over her shoulders and sat back on the cushion by her feet, Rana had already checked him over and said he could travel, the woman had not stayed long as she was arranging for medical supplies to be sent to Masyaf and had to return to watch over the cargo. As soon as she was gone he escaped the house and after watching Malik and Altaïr sparring for a while decided to visit the old woman. She seemed tired when he arrived; perhaps having Shulamit and Nina over at once had tired her out, "I will make you something warm to drink." The novice hopped up again and went to boil the water.

"Did you really wear the things I made you?"

"yes." He chuckled, why was it so hard to understand?

She smiled as she watched him, such a good boy, "Your grandfather said I was awful at making clothes, he used to laugh at my attempts and I would throw things at him…then he would pounce on me." Closing her eyes she could see it now, the garden of Masyaf, the little bench they would sit on and watch the sun descend the sky, disappearing behind the mountain in a sea of colours. He had been so handsome and she had been so beautiful, everyone told her so, she had the prettiest dresses and her husband had given her the most divine hair pins – she could almost see it, feel the warm scented wind, the quiet of the fortress at this time was peaceful and his chest was so warm as she snuggled against him.

"Here we are, just the way you like it…grandmother…are you in another day dream?" he shook his head, she was impossible these days, according to Shulamit, Pelia spent more time than ever thinking about her past. Placing the cup down he shook her shoulder a little, "come on, do not leave me to go dancing off in your mind again." her peaceful expression made him feel a little guilty for trying to wake her, "Grandmother."

_Pelia grinned brightly as she felt the new pins in her hair, "They are so beautiful! They must have cost a fortune, Hafez" the Assassin shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, they had cost him a lot but he thought she was worth every single coin. He would do anything for her, "Why the gift?" she asked with a trace of disappointment, "You are going away again! Oh, for how long?" her pout was endearing and he leaned forward to kiss her soothingly._

"_Mituka sheli, I am being sent to a new place…a permanent residence in a town about a months ride from here, I will not be coming home again." Pelia frowned at the news, her mouth opening to beg him not to go and even though she knew it wasn't his choice she felt a little betrayed that he was leaving her, "It is alright, do not get upset – come with me. I have asked the master and he said that you can come…as my wife…"_

"_Hafez…you want to…we will be together? I want nothing more! It will be perfect; we will have children and grow old together! And I will look after the house, it will be wonderful!" she threw her arms around him and they both laughed happily. "And when our babies have babies, I will make them scarves and things…and if I have a grandson, he will wear them and not complain!"_

"…_but you are the worst knitter I have ever seen."_

Adin's smile left his mouth, "Grandmother? Come on…wake up…" he knelt down in front of her and stared hard at her, she was sleeping – she said she was tired and he knew she would wake up soon, babbling about the old days and telling pointless stories. Any moment now…


	15. Chapter 15

Adin wandered out of the house, he felt completely numb and he was walking just on impulse towards Shulamit's house. He wasn't sure what to do, where to go, who to go to…Pelia wasn't going to wake up this time, he had tried for a long while, he had talked to her and held her hand until she began to feel icy. He saw a flash of red and his eyes darted upwards, Shulamit smiled in his direction, "You took a long time, Rana is here again and Malik could do with a little support." Adin nodded his head a little; as he reached her he took the bucket of water from her hands and walked inside. It seemed that what ever his master and the healer were arguing over had turned into a deep discussion between her and Altaïr. He helped Shulamit get a few things ready in silence; he could feel her eyes on him every now and then. "Do you feel ill? Or did _Ima_ Pelia feed you too much cake?"

At the old woman's name Adin choked slightly and covered his mouth to stop more noise escaping, the noise made everyone else look up; all they could see was the novice hastily escaping out the door, "Adin!" Shulamit raced after him and Malik stood to follow after them both. Rana stared after him with confusion – why was Malik going?

"Remember how he used to be with Kadar? Well, he is exactly the same with Adin." She rolled her eyes; Kadar had not been allowed to do anything without Malik shadowing him.

Outside Shulamit had caught up with the young man, she called his name and he turned around to face her. Pulling her into a hug, Adin muttered a small apology, "She is gone, Shula…Pelia….she went off into one of her dazes and she did not come back." He felt her stiffen in his hold and then return his embrace tightly as she began sobbing. "I kept thinking she was playing or that she was just deep into a memory." Adin tried to keep himself calm, what good was he if he cried over such a thing, he was supposed to be stronger and now he was in Shula's arms trying not to lose it. If he concentrated on her grief and on comforting her then surely he could control himself. "She just went to sleep, it did not hurt and she did not suffer – she went with her husband, she is with him now and not so lonely…do not be sad."

"But _Ima_ Pelia is dead! How can I not be sad!" she wailed sadly into his shoulder, "She was all I had left…" with Nina busy being a wife and her own family gone, Shulamit had no one else in the village she felt truly close to. Through watery eyes she could see the blurry outline of Malik, she reached one of her hands for him but the older man shook his head a little – she had Adin, he could look after the woman. But right now he had a funeral to help arrange. How was this fair on his novice? To find a family member and lose them so soon – it was not fair. "She seemed fine earlier…" Shulamit muttered through her tears, the hand meant for Malik returning to hug Adin, she was unsure who was comforting who and if she was honest she just needed someone to hold onto. What was she going to do when the Assassin's all left? Her house would be empty, no one would visit her unless it was to marry her off and she would be stuck alone. "Do not leave me, Adin! Never ever leave me!"

00

Rana put a cup down in front of Shulamit and sat opposite her, "What a shock, but she was a fantastic age! One of the oldest people I have ever met…" she reached over and wiped some of the stray tears away, "Do not cry, you will make the others sad too. And Malik is not pretty when he cries, he throws things and yells and he does not stop until you head lock him into a hug…the trick is pinning him down. At least Adin will come to you willingly. Altaïr is impossible though…takes a lot to try and tackle him." Shulamit gave a tiny laugh, this woman was the same height and build as the younger, the idea of her trying to take down someone like Altaïr amused her. "That is better; do you get upset every time someone dies?"

"I want to help people…it is frustrating when I can not. Like when I could not hep Malik or Adin when they got really ill – I had to run and find someone else. I loved _Ima_ Pelia so much and even though she was old…"

"The best thing you can do is help people reach old age, I have patched Assassin's up my whole life in hopes that they will retire one day." Rana leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands, "Even though you barely know any real medicine, you have a talent for calming people, talking to them and healing their hearts as opposed to their bodies – I have a terrible bedside manner, I am hopeless when it comes to making people feel better. I sort of say stupid things like – 'so you lost a leg! Get over it.' Does not work very well. Does not inspire them to get better." She smiled slightly, "I think you would be an amazing healer…you should become my apprentice. Come to Masyaf with me, I will teach you so you will never have to run to find help again. If Malik finds out I said this to you he will strangle me for certain this time."

Shulamit blinked, this time not because of her tears; did this woman honestly ask her to go to Masyaf? To become a healer, one that could properly help the sick and wounded – she could save lives. She could be near Adin; she could leave the village and explore a new place – learn new things and meet new people. "You have awful timing…not even a 'sorry she is dead'…you really do have bad bedside manners." The dark haired woman stared into her cup, she wanted so much to take up the offer but at the same time she was scared to leave her safe little village. Her whole life she wanted to escape and now that she had the chance…she was scared. "Where would I live?"

"In the fortress, you will stay with me, train under me and follow me wherever I go. Masyaf needs more healers, well not Masyaf actually. The bureaus; the Rafiqs are good but when a serious injury comes in the Assassin is likely to die. I want expert healers in the bureaus…I have been pestering Altaïr ever since he became grand master and he finally thinks it is a good idea. I want you to be my first bureau healer and I will not take a no for an answer! What have you got in this little village anyway? Your little friend has discovered what a penis is for and is busy playing wife, granny kicked the bucket and you are running out of reasons not to marry the doctor's little twerp son. Say yes."

"I…I do not know…"

"Say yes."

"…but."

"I will start breaking fingers if you do not say yes." Shulamit chewed her bottom lip; Rana really was quite persuasive, "Are you worried that Malik will go big brother on you? He is over protective sure but I know he will feel bad leaving you here all alone – I will deal with him if he gets grumpy and if you say yes, Adin might just have a heart attack in his happiness. Say yes."

00

Shulamit sat in her boat, her head resting on her knees and her chocolate eyes far and distant as she stared at the lights of the town. The swaying of the little boat was jerky due to it being tied to the beach still, she squeaked when the boat rocked and she was joined by the Dai. "You have not eaten anything." He held a bowl in front of her face, the aroma of something delicious assaulted her nose and she found herself jealous of Nakim's culinary skills once more. "Eat; it was bad enough watching Adin pick at his food like a small child. I know you are upset but starving yourself will not accomplish anything." Shulamit took the bowl and stuck the spoon in her mouth. "Will you come to Masyaf? Rana is a hard tutor and you will have to see so much death."

"I want to try and stop the death…I know I reacted terribly when you…I am so grateful to you for saving Nina and I, if you had not been there I would hate to think what would have happened and I got angry at you. I did not want you to have blood on your hands for me but I realise it was necessary in a way. I understand your world a little better."

"I do not think you belong in my world."

"I think your world needs me, I think a little more care in your world – more healing than killing, would be needed." She put her spoon down and stared across the water again, "I do not know what to do…I hate being just a village girl who is expected to make more village girls…"

Malik caught the annoyed note in her tone, "you realise that Rana will not care whether you have ever seen a naked man or not, she will tell you to stop being a child and get on with it." He watched her blush and leant back with a smirk, "You will have to cope with horny boys and lonely men, you will probably be groped often and teased relentlessly. And then you will be sent to a bureau, you will only be allowed to leave when absolutely necessary, you will be stuck with a Rafiq all day and all night, day in and day out. You will have to patch up horrible wounds, deal with screaming, dangerous assassins who are in so much agony they do not care who they hurt…maybe cut off limbs. Could you do that?"

"…i…how do you make that decision? Knowing that it will save someone's life but at the same time changing their life forever. I would do it if there was no other way – I mean absolutely no other choice. But I would feel forever guilty, I think." Malik took her hand and placed it where his arm ended; she looked up at him with surprise and saw the seriousness of his features. His dark eyes boring into hers, telling her more than he ever could with his mouth – asking her if she could do this to another person. Malik was strong, he had learnt to cope but he was ashamed of how he looked. Ashamed so much that he thought he was incomplete and it had been a healer that had done this to him. What if there was someone else that wasn't strong enough to cope with such a disfigurement? "What should I do?"

He pressed his lips to her forehead and stood to get out of the boat, "sometimes, you feel as if you want something more than anything that you can think of nothing else…you must sit and think, 'will I want this in a year, in five years, forever? Are you simply in love with the idea and when you truly think about it – you may realise, that in the end, it would have only made you unhappy. Can you imagine being a Masyaf healer in ten years time?"

"Malik!" the Assassin turned his head to look at her, "You honestly think I do not belong in _your_ world?"

"…maybe for a year…but not five."

She smiled sweetly, "No…I do not belong in your world."

00

Adin finished packing his horse; he was leaving with more things than he had come with. He now carried his grandfather's equipment; the mis-shaped blue blanket that Pelia had finished just before she had died was wrapped up safely in his pack. They had buried her two days previous and it had not been as difficult as he would have thought. She had lived a long time, she had a long full life, she had been happy and she had slipped away so peacefully – her loss was heart breaking but she was with her husband now. Why be sad if she was now happy? "Will you miss this place, master?"

Securing his saddle, Malik thought for a moment, "I will miss the peace…I will miss Shulamit." Adin gave him an odd look but looked away quickly as he made sure he had everything. A black coat flew at the Dai and he caught it as a reflex, examining it, he realised it was his Dai's robe, repaired and clean. Altaïr got onto his horse after receiving a grateful nod from Malik.

"I liked you better in normal clothing but it is good to see you back in whites." Rana commented as she climbed onto her own horse, after securing a small bag to the saddle and smiling to herself. Shulamit came out of the house after Nakim and shut her door solidly, "This is it Shulamit, goodbye. Are you sure you will not regret it?"

"Rana, she has made her decision – do not interfere." Came the Dai's clipped tone, Shulamit glanced at Adin and he grinned foolishly, she smirked back at him and approached the Assassin. Malik pulled her into a hug, "I owe you so much, Shulamit and I do not know how to thank you." She smiled and hugged him back.

"well." She said as she pulled away, "you have the rest of your life to make it up to me." The woman practically skipped over to Adin and let him help her up onto the horse before he slipped on in front of her. Malik stared at her disbelievingly, he understood why everyone was smirking at him now – they all knew she was coming with them.

"I thought you said…" he trailed off as another realisation hit him. Shulamit had said she did not belong in _his _world. As he looked at her and Adin together he couldn't help but smile – she could belong in Adin's world. "Where will you be in five years Shulamit?"

"In a bureau and patching your sorry behind up!"

00

_**Epilogue**_

Shulamit bounced the baby in her arms and tickled the tiny girl's tummy, she was so sweet, her eyes beautifully dark like her father's and her hair was a mass of dark brown curls, "She looks more like you, Malik." The Dai smiled proudly at his baby daughter, she was everything he had ever wanted and more – a little miracle he never expected. "Holding this little one makes all my suffering seems so worth while, the sleepless nights, the sickness, backaches, the looking like a camel and general discomfort of being with child." She put the baby back into the crook of Malik's arm and laughed at the delighted burbling coming from the baby. "She really adores you."

Coming out from the back, Adin smiled at his old master, "have you put your daughter down once yet?" Malik ignored him in favour of cuddling his precious little bundle. Adin kissed the side of Shulamit's head, she fussed a little as his action disturbed the pins in her long dark hair, "you have been wearing my grandmother's pins for years, Shula, why put them where you know I will knock them?"

"Why do you not change your habit? Honestly, you are a mean cruel husband! You get me pregnant and then blame me for things."

"Everything is my fault since you became pregnant; the novice who tripped onto his own blade was my fault, not having enough bandages in the bureau is my fault, I never open the roof in time and I never replace the eagle feathers properly. Just give birth already." Adin whined slightly. After four years of being married to Shulamit he should have been used to her bullying him. It did not matter that he was Rafiq of the Jerusalem bureau and that she was the healer – she acted as if she was in charge! He had become a fully fledged Assassin but chosen this way of life, he would not expose Shulamit to so much violence and even though he still retained his discomfort of blood, he often helped with the injured that came in. "How is Rana?" he asked absent mindedly as he caressed the large bump that was his unborn child, half trying to soothe Shulamit and half because he couldn't wait to hold his child as Malik was doing.

Malik gave him a grave look, "Impossible." He said flatly, "She is exhausted after giving birth to this little one and milking it. Everything is also my fault and she is never going to sleep in the same bed as me ever again."

"Is it really so bad?" the woman asked with a bit of worry, "When Nina had her son, it took nearly two days of labour and Rana was not far off that time…I do not think I can last that long." Adin held her gently, "I know, you said not to worry…but you are not the one who will give birth." Malik grinned at the two as they started another little argument, they were perfect for running the bureau but some Assassin's complained that Shulamit was scary in this pregnant state – they wanted their sweet healer back who treated them like kings.

The Dai took his little one out to the garden room and showed her the message pigeons, the newborn showed little interest until her squeal sent the birds into a panicked flight. Sighing as he heard his once apprentice giving in to his wife, as usual, he looked down at his daughter and let his smile widen. He was happy, Altaïr and he had changed the brotherhood for the better, even though Altaïr often abandoned his duties to play with his two sons and teach his eldest how to climb over walls. Malik had left the Jerusalem bureau to Adin and Shulamit had joined him a year later as the healer – Rana had trained her hard and Shulamit had a natural talent for healing. She had chosen to come to Jerusalem to have their child, she wanted to help the younger woman through the last month of her pregnancy and hoped Shulamit would do the same. His daughter had arrived earlier than expected though. She caught everyone off guard. She squealed again and Malik muttered soothingly to her, "Safety and Peace, little one."

He had found that – his peace.

"What do you mean your waters broke?" the Dai sighed once again as Adin's voice rung through the bureau. Why was he always looking after everyone?

000

…yes…done!


End file.
